Tú y yo (Capítulos de un mundo alterno)
by Mafia86
Summary: Levi ha dejado de ser soldado, dedicándose ahora a ser profesor. Qué es de su vida? Conseguirán estar juntos él y Hanji a pesar de estar tan lejos?.
1. La carta

Buenas, esta historia incluye información que hay en el manga actualmente, así que sería una especie de spoiler para aquellos que sólo ven el anime; así como una combinación de hipótesis creadas por mí, ya que hay cosas que aún el mismo Hajime Isayama no ha aclarado.

***Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y esta historia no tiene fin del lucro***

**Capítulo: La carta.**

Al cumplir su trabajo como soldado ayudando a la muerte del antiguo rey, Levi fue compensado con oro y gran cantidad de monedas de plata por parte del nuevo reino, los nobles y sus socios comerciales. Lo suyo no era lo material, esos regalos llegaron a asquearlo al momento de tenerlos al frente, principalmente al ver cómo la corona y sus terratenientes estaban gordinflones de los lujos y las fiestas dadas por ellos; desperdiciando dinero público.

"No quiero" fue lo primero que dijo al tenerlos frente a sus ojos, seguido del discurso del sujeto quien estaba premiando a los soldados que ayudaron a la instalación del nuevo reino. "Pueden tirar esas basuras de objetos en el desagüe", saliendo como segunda frase de su boca al escuchar las insistencias de los nobles.

Situación arreglada por un Erwin, quien siempre se caracterizó por sus habilidades diplomáticas, tomando el regalo y agradeciendo después a todos por haberse tomado la molestia de haber dado de su dinero para premiar a soldados que cumplían con su deber. El rubio sabía que tener cómo enemigos al reino y a los socios, sería algo problemático. Después de hablar, le pidió a Levi estar callado, no era bueno tener nuevos enemigos.

Más tarde se decidió que las joyas iban a ser dadas a Erwin para que las cambiase por dinero, y así comprar comida para todos. Misión encargada finalmente a Hanji, quien visitó junto con Jean los pueblos de las tres murallas regalando comida, ropa y hasta objetos como medicinas para los pobladores, quienes estaban urgidos de atención social.

Lo único tomado por Levi fueron las monedas, no eran tantas de todas maneras, equivalían al salario de tres meses de un herrero. El Rey creyó compartir su amor por los objetos preciosos con el pelinegro, dándole por lo tanto; muchos objetos de oro y pocas monedas. Pero para el pelinegro eso no fue problema, quien meses después de la ceremonia, al haber tomado la decisión de renunciar al ejército, se marchó a vivir a las montañas.

Una vez llegado a la zona, pudo observar cómo en cuestión de apenas un año ese lugar fue habitado por varias familias, que al igual que él, buscaban un lugar tranquilo para pasar el resto de sus días, hasta que algún Dios o ser de otro mundo decidiese llevárselo de este mundo. Al no tener tanto dinero, trabajó en distintas profesiones. Era su primera vez trabajando de forma honorable después de dejar de ser un soldado, los pensamientos del pasado no se pudieron evitar. Al observar a las familias hacer sus labores, recordó mientras pasaba, las formas en las cuales mataba, golpeaba y hasta robaba con tal de sobrevivir. "Ahora puede ser diferente" se decía al momento de ver unos niños jugar con unos animales.

Levi sabía que expresarse con los demás de forma amable o ser visto como alguien con esas características no eran lo suyo, sabía que esta vez al no tener de su lado al "señor de los discursos" podría complicarle las cosas. Sorpresivamente para él, cada vez que se acercaba a alguien preguntando si había algún tipo de trabajo en el cuál podría trabajar, era bien recibido; pensando en más de una vez "deben de estar locos" al ver cómo las personas dejaron de ser tan desconfiadas en poco tiempo, para su gusto.

Las personas cambiaban poco a poco, siendo muchas de ellas amables con aquellos provenientes de las murallas, y con el ex capitán Levi principalmente. Muchas de ellas lo invitaban a quedarse a dormir, a comer de día y de noche, siendo rechazadas la gran mayoría, el pelinegro aún no sabía cómo lidiar con tanta atención, se sentía abrumado. Las personas eran felices, escenario nunca fue visto por sus ojos azules, haciendo que en muchas ocasiones, un simple "Debo irme, debo trabajar" saliera de sus labios, para marcharse luego.

A pesar de las veces que éste rechazaba las invitaciones, las personas continuaban diciéndole que lo deseaban en sus cenas y comidas de las mañanas, haciéndole pensar "no los entiendo" al ser testigo de la forma en que esas personas insistían de su presencia cada vez más. Siendo testigo, en esas raras ocasiones dónde se quedó de cenas dónde más de una vez, niños le lanzaron en su cara comida, seducción de mujeres solteras y hasta casadas cuando sus maridos no estaban observando, conversaciones de hombres acerca de mujeres y lo fuertes que eran; quedando en una sola conclusión: "Todos están locos".

A pesar de tener que soportar ese tipo de vida de la cual no estaba acostumbrado y de la cual en más de una vez le hizo sentirse hastiado de tanta bulla y suciedad, notó que esa era la vida actualmente llevada por aquellos sobrevivientes, aquellos afortunados que pudieron ver una humanidad libre, finalmente.

Unos meses después de haber estado trabajando en la construcción de una de la casa de un vecino, uno de los niños le preguntó qué era lo que decía un papel encontrado entre sus cosas. Levi bajó su mirada hacia el chico de "mocoso de mierda, qué haces con algo mío"; seguidamente dirigiendo su mirada al papel, percatándose que dicho objeto era una de las cartas dejadas por Hanji en una de sus visitas llegada el día anterior, dónde le contaba sus aventuras en sus investigaciones, cartas que debía de escribir obligada por Erwin al indicarle a la castaña que el pelinegro siempre debía de conocer qué pasaba en su trabajo.

El niño le indicó a Levi que no sabía las letras y que si él podría leerle lo que decía en el papel. En ese momento, se percató que había mucho más niños de los que había observado así como muchas mujeres embarazadas.

-¿Tu madre sabe las letras también?

-No, señor ex capitán Levi.

-Sólo Levi, mocoso.

Inmediatamente una ola de chicos rodeó al chico así como a Levi, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Una de las mujeres logró ver la escena, diciéndole al pelinegro algo que lo marcó.

-Señor, estos niños son huérfanos en su mayoría, la señorita Mary es la viejita que los cuida y ella no sabe las letras tampoco.

-Ya veo… - Volteando sus ojos azules en dirección al chico – Lo que dice es "De Hanji para Levi: Informe"

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mira Tania, mira Arnold, es un genio; sabe de las letras, mira, mira, Carolina, mira! – Corriendo como loco, enseñaba la carta – Dice "de Hanji para Lele…"

-Levi, mocoso – Arrebatándole la carta un poco molesto al ser llamado "Lele" en vez de su nombre.

-Señor – Dijo una niña al tomarlo de una de sus manos – ¿Usted nos va a enseñar las letras, verdad? Usted sabe, ¿no?

-Sí, se de ellas.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Escuchaste Tania, escuchaste Arnold, nos va a enseñar las letras! ¡Escuchaste Carolina!

Sin que el pelinegro hubiese dicho una palabra, en lo que menos cantaba un gallo, el rumor que el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad iba a enseñarle a esa comarca las letras voló rápidamente, dejándolo en una posición un poco comprometedora.

-Señor, no es necesario que le haga caso a esos mocosos – Acercándose, dijo uno de los que estaba construyendo junto con él – Pude ver y ese mocoso de Enrique siempre está inventando cosas, es un pillo.

-Ya veo… - Sosteniendo aún la carta en sus manos, respondió un Levi sentado en una de las sillas.

-¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR! –Gritó uno de los hombres.

-Qué… - Volteando su mirada hacia tal sujeto ruidoso.

-Nosotros podemos construirla.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Una casa dónde ellos puedan recibir las clases y aprender las letras.

Levi no entendía mucho el interés de las personas por aprender, sin decir nada, se levantó; yéndose al lugar dónde dormiría esa noche.

Sentándose sobre la tela que lo protegía de la paja, abrió finalmente la carta escrita por Hanji. Pudo ver que estaba escrita a mano, cosa normal, no había tecnología como para hacer algo diferente, pero él reconoció esa letra, sabía muy bien esos trazos.

-Loca – Abriendo un poco más la hoja para leer lo que había en su totalidad.

Aunque era una obligación para Hanji informarle acerca de sus descubrimientos, esta carta era diferente a pesar del título, Levi sabía de esas cartas, había recibido varias por parte de la castaña. Eran cartas dónde ella contaba qué era de su vida, de sus sueños, prometieron hacerse eso también.

En esa carta, una preocupada Hanji, le comentaba de la necesidad de educación y cómo muy pocas personas sabían de las letras, así como de la urgencia por medicinas. En el papel, Levi pudo leer una parte que llamó su atención: "Ah, por cierto, y ¿cómo estás? El vino que tanto te gusta es también el favorito del rey, WOOOAAAAHHHH tienes gustos finos hombre obsesivo con la limpieza. Ah, debo irme, Jean debe acompañarme a una nueva visita, es un hombre muy competente, es extraño encontrar eso en estos días, la gran mayoría vive alcoholizado y buscando mujeres. ¡Y qué rayos es eso de tener un burdel en la ciudad! Me despido."

-Se atreve a hablarme de otro hombre en esta carta… - Arrugando el papel – Con que Jean… - Haciendo memoria – No recuerdo mucho su rostro… Ah… -Recordando finalmente – Con que ese mocoso… - Acostándose de espaldas sobre la tela que lo protegía de la dura paja.

…..

***Aclaración:** Esta historia antiguamente había sido incluida en un FF llamado "Nuestra Historia", tb escrito por mí, que iba junto a la historia del FF "Después de la batalla", pero como hice un enredo, pues por ello lo dejo como una sección de capítulos O_o, de una historia paralela ^^ que les sucedió a Hanji y a Levi, después haber finalizado su misión de acabar con los titanes.*


	2. La visita

Buenas, esta historia incluye información que hay en el manga actualmente, así que sería una especie de spoiler para aquellos que sólo ven el anime; así como una combinación de hipótesis creadas por mí, ya que hay cosas que aún el mismo Hajime Isayama no ha aclarado.

***Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y esta historia no tiene fin del lucro***

**Capítulo****: La visita.**

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde la última vez que Levi vio a Hanji. Era la primera vez desde que dejó de ser soldado que había estado separado de cierta manera de todo lo referente al ejército. Las cartas seguían llegando, pero ninguna como la de aquella noche, todas eran estrictamente acerca de informes, de estudios nuevos, de las nuevas instalaciones y nuevas medicinas creadas; cosas aburridas para el gusto de Levi.

Ninguna de esas cartas lo había molestado de esa manera como esa titulada "De Hanji para Levi: Informe", todas las demás tenían escrito únicamente el nombre "Informe" en sus sobres, era como si fuese especial, diferente; única. Sin duda lo era, haciéndolo sentir como esa vez cuando le tocó estar viviendo en la misma casa unos meses junto a Eren, Mikasa y Armin, tocándole para su fortuna la misma habitación que ella.

No es que no hubiese estado acostumbrado a una mujer sin duda al menos eso conocía, mas hasta en las misiones en momentos de acampar, a Levi le tocaba un varón, nunca le había pasado estar junto con una chica en la misma habitación, desde que se había unido al ejército. Inclusive, aquellas misiones con Hanji, cada uno dormía en su tienda, a pesar que siempre la castaña decía que eso era complicado, que hacer tantas cosas para solo dos personas era más problemas, aún así ninguno durmió junto al otro, sino en tiendas una junto a la otra.

Esa vez, ambos quedaron en esa misma y diminuta habitación, todo porque al querer proteger a Mikasa debido a su embarazo, Eren dijo que ni loco iba a dejarla sola, a lo que Armin prefirió quedarse con ellos, aún sabiendo que no debía, prefiriendo tal opción con tal de evitar estar con los dos soldados veteranos a solas, eso le aterraba.

Esa noche fue diferente para la castaña, había sido un largo proceso, casi muere en dicha misión, sin poder aún abrir los ojos, con ayuda de jean y de Armin, la colocaron sobre una de las camas, dejándole junto a su mesa de noche, unas pastillas que debían ser dadas cada ocho horas así como otros medicamentos proporcionados por el pelinegro, y una panga llena de agua junto con el trapo que debía colocarse a su frente para hacerla sentir un poco refrescada, el calor era insoportable en esas fechas.

Ciertamente había sido muy diferente, Levi había pasado toda la noche aún sucio, sin haber si quiera tomado un baño al estar pendiente de Hanji, dándole los medicamentos, revisando las heridas al momento de cambiar los vendaje cada ciertas horas y desinfectándolas, recordando una y otra vez lo que había pasado, hasta que el cansancio le ganó.

Para abrir sus ojos azules al amanecer, después de escuchar a lo lejos un "tu cabeza pesa mucho, Levi", notando que al haber caído rendido por el cansancio, su rostro estaba justamente sobre uno de sus senos. Seguidamente moviendo su cabeza Hanji le dijo en ese entonces un "Eso duele", a lo que el soldado respondió "No es como que se sienta mucho, de todas maneras" al momento de arreglarse su cabello, haciéndola reír por el comentario sarcástico.

Durante esos meses, era como si la suerte de Levi hubiese cambiado, siempre le pasaba un fiasco tras otro referente a Hanji, desde entrar cuando ésta dormía con su pijama desordenada dejando al descubierto sus piernas y algo más, chocar mientras dormían al tener las camas juntas por el pequeño tamaño del cuarto, ser abrazado por la castaña mientras dormían y hasta pateado por ella; sucesos no recordados por ella al tener el sueño muy pesado.

-Tks, loca, no sabe el efecto que causa – Murmurando sobre su cama, al recordar de nuevo esos sucesos.

Ciertamente Levi sabía lo que le pasaba, no era estúpido ni mucho menos distraído, sabía que la castaña había dejado de ser más que una compañera mucho antes de estar viviendo con ella en ese cuarto. Mas esta era la primera vez que pensaba con detenimiento en ello, poniéndolo un poco ansioso, había pasado ya tiempo que no la veía; teniendo que conformarse con ver sus trazos de las cartas, al no contener ninguna información de su interés, teniendo que ocupar su mente en las clases que impartía para todos los miembros de la comarca, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, así como en la lectura y el cuidado de uno de sus animales adorados; los caballos, con tal de quitarse el hecho de no tenerla cerca.

-Mierda – cerrando finalmente sus ojos se duerme.

Uno de los tratos que tenían entre Erwin y Hanji era las visitas mensuales hacia donde estaba Levi, el rubio no deseaba que su ex subordinado desapareciese de su vista, tenía aún un mal presentimiento, y rara vez se equivocaba de ellos.

Las visitas habían sido suspendidas hacía cuatro meses, Hanji estaba atendiendo asuntos de urgencia, las personas se volvieron descuidadas con su higiene, teniendo que establecer leyes muy fuertes acerca de eso propuestas por el Rey. Siendo la castaña quien iba a asegurarse que las personas estuviesen saludables, repartiendo suministros y medicinas para todos los habitantes.

Esa mañana, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, fue a ver a sus caballos luego de sus ejercicios matutinos, asegurándose de su alimentación, limpieza del establo para luego cambiarle la paja; trabajo hecho en su totalidad por él. Seguido de dicha labor, se disponía a bañarse, asegurándose que nadie estuviese dentro de su casa, no era extraño tener una loca dentro tratando de seducirlo, tocándole en más de una ocasión situaciones incómodas al tener que estar en ropa interior únicamente al encontrarse con la susodicha, sacándola después para poder bañarse en paz.

-Parece que hoy estoy libre de locas – Metiéndose a la bañera.

Levi había hecho dos baños, ambos dentro de la casa, esa era la nueva costumbre. En ellos había una bañera así como inodoros, espejos y demás objetos necesarios para la limpieza diaria de un pelinegro obsesivo de ésta. Construcción hecha con ayuda de los demás habitantes al agradecerle por ser él quien colaboró no sólo con la construcción de la casa de estudio, sino porque fue gracias a sus contactos – Hanji- que se pudo obtener de manera gratuita todos los utensilios para dar sus clases.

A pesar de ser una comarca con una población de personas con profesiones de bajo salario, eran muy respetuosos de la salud, principalmente por la presencia del pelinegro, quien se negaba a ayudar a la construcción de una casa o algo, si éstos no seguían las reglas de la corona. Siendo obedecido, al saber que debido a él, la presencia del ejército era muy frecuente, las personas temían de los castigos por parte del rey.

Las personas comenzaron a conocerlo un poco más, al menos esa comarca, quienes dejaron de llamarlo capitán, siendo "profesor" la forma en que ellos lo nombraban, al decidirse finalmente por esa profesión al observar que ninguna de las personas de ahí sabían nada de educación de todo tipo y eran frecuentemente estafadas por comerciantes, al no saber contar, leer ni escribir.

Mientras estaba dando sus clases matutinas a unos quince chicos de edades desde 6 años hasta 15, escuchó el galopar de un par de caballos. Uno de los chicos asomándose por la ventana, gritó a todo pulmón, alborotando al resto, quienes salieron corriendo por la puerta, dejándolo con la tiza y el libro en mano.

-La voy a matar – colocando lo que tenía en sus manos sobre una de las mesas, se dispone a salir.

-¡AHHHHH! – Observando a los alrededores – ¡Esto sí es un pueblo ordenado!

-Entren – Dijo una voz en un tono más grueso de lo común, haciendo que los niños obedecieran inmediatamente.

-Ah, ya veo, con que ahora eres un profesor – Mirando la cara de enojo de Levi.

-Baja, no pienso hablar con alguien sobre un caballo.

-Ah, buenos días para usted señor Levi – Dijo una voz masculina.

-Recuerdas a Jean, ¿verdad?

-No.

-No te preocupes, Jean, sabe quién eres – Dirigiendo su caballo hacia dónde éste estaba – Jean, dile a los demás que comiencen a repartir todo, no quiero atrasos – Cambiando su amabilidad, por un tono más serio.

-Sí, Líder Hanji. Me despido – Marchándose.

Después de esperar que el joven se fuese, sin decir una palabra, Levi se marcha en dirección a su clase, estaba un poco molesto de haber sido interrumpido.

-Espera.

-Estoy ocupado. Además… - Continuando su camino.

-¿Eh?

-Hanji… - Mirándola a los ojos después de detenerse – ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás sobre ese caballo de mierda?

-Ah… no has cambiado nada, ja ja ja – Bajando del caballo -Ah, finalmente pude llegar a este pueblo. Vaya que decidiste irte lejos.

-¿Y a qué me debo el honor?

-Órdenes.

-Ya veo…. – Marchándose una vez escuchó la respuesta a su clase, continuando con lo que estaba antes de ser interrumpido.

-Ah… ¿con que ahora se dedica a eso? Pobres niños, ja ja – Dijo en vos alta, para luego caminar tomando por las correas, a su caballo; llevándolo a un árbol para amarrarlo ahí.

Habían pasado cinco horas desde la llegada de Hanji y su equipo, todos habían repartido los medicamentos, y hasta revisado a quienes estarían dispuestos a querer hacerse inspeccionar por aquellos especialistas. Estaban trabajando arduamente por el bien de la humanidad, siendo para duda de ellos, bien recibidos por la comarca.

Las personas estaban alegres, la corona parecía ser más caritativa con los pobres y las clases necesitadas, todos estaban contentos, parecía ser una especie de efecto por la derrota de los titanes, todos parecían tener esperanza de nuevo en la vida, en la humanidad y en la corona.

Tres horas después de haber finalizado las labores del día de hoy, Hanji se sentó junto a Jean a escribir informes, ninguno de los dos había comido nada desde su llegada. Ambos eran las manos derechas de Erwin, debían trabajar hasta el cansancio, desde informes, reparto de víveres y hasta debían de hacer investigaciones acerca de ciertos casos especiales; una labor algo cansada que ocupaba mucho tiempo del día día de la castaña.

-Oye – Dijo una voz.

-¿Hm? – Sin mirar hacia la persona al escribir sobre unas de las hojas.

-Come – Sentándose frente a ella.

-Bu…Buenas tardes – Respondió Jean, quien estaba extremadamente cerca de Hanji al estar revisando los informes y escribiendo nuevas cosas.

El ruido al poner el plato y el olor de la comida, hizo que los ojos de Hanji cambiasen de lugar, dejando las hojas; miró a quien le trajo tal banquete.

-Ah, ya veo… - Tomando la cuchara – Levi, sabías que Erwin va a ver al rey esta semana.

-Come.

-Líder Hanji, voy a estar con los demás – Dijo Jean al observar las miradas de Levi.

-¡WOAHHH, CALIENTE! – Tirando la cuchara al darle un bocado y percatarse que aún estaba demasiado caliente como para comerlo.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que estuviese fría o adecuada para comérsela inmediatamente.

-Pe…pewo… - con la boca llena de comida, comienza a hablar – wo me diwistde que…

-Parece que olvidaste los modales, Hanji – Colocándole un pedazo de tela sobre la cara - Si vas a hablar, que sea sin comida dentro de tu boca, puedo ver lo que masticas.

- Ah… - habiendo tragado, quita de su rostro la tela – Creo que se me durmió la lengua – Sacándola, se la toca.

-No hagas cosas asquerosas – Tapándole de nuevo la cara con el trapo.

-No es asqueroso, sabes, la lengua tiene muchas funciones; Levi – tirando a un lado el pedazo de tela – Hay libros dónde se habla de los usos de la lengua – Mirando de nuevo los papeles.

-Ya veo… -Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la taberna del lugar – Por cierto, no sabía que la corona se preocupaba tanto por los pobres.

-No es así, sabes bien cómo es… - Pasando las hojas, escribe algo en una de ellas.

-Hanji…

-Erwin está preocupado, por eso nos envía a todos a hacer inspecciones, parece que debemos de confiar en sus órdenes, no nos ha explicado el porqué desea que hagamos esto de manera tan rápida – Aún con su mirada en los papeles, hablaba al escribir.

-Oye, Hanji….

-Y la verdad, es que estamos atrasados, principalmente Jean y yo, debemos de quedarnos varias noches despiertos escribiendo esos informes, últimamente las cosas han estado más ajetreadas de lo que parecía. Sabes, creo que vamos a tener que reclutar más personas, la gran mayoría de ellos, o se han ido fuera de las murallas, o…. –Devolviendo su mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba Levi – ¿Eh? ¿Levi? – Buscándolo, se levanta – Ah, debió cansarse…

Dos horas después de haber hablado con Levi, Hanji finalmente había terminado sus labores, sin tener que moverse mucho, bajándose de la carreta; tocó la puerta de una de las casas. Sin obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar más fuerte. Abriendo finalmente una viejita.

-¿Eh?

-Señorita Hanji…. La casa del muchacho está más lejos.

-¡Perdón, perdón! JA JA JA JA… ¡Debe ser el sueño, ja ja ja! – Montándose a la carreta en la que venía.

-Pensé que tu vista y memoria era mejor – Dijo una voz detrás de la castaña – Por cierto, te dije que no necesito de tus visitas, Hanji.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - Tomando las riendas – Sube.

-¿A qué se debe la visita? – Subiendo a la carreta – ¿Y por qué tantas cosas? – Observando la gran cantidad de bultos dentro del transporte.

-Simplemente quiero saber cómo estás – Respondió al momento de jalar las riendas para que los animales comenzaran a caminar – Y te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

-Me sorprendes… Recuerdas lo que sale de tu boca.

-Ja ja – Mirando al camino.

-Mi casa es la siguiente después de los Mcdonald.

-Lo sé.

-Lo dudo, hace cinco minutos confundiste mi casa con esa cosa que dicen llamar casa.

- Ja ja – Aún con su mirada al camino.

-Tks – Tomando las riendas, al notar el cansancio de Hanji – Dámelas, no deseo morir por tu culpa.

Veinte minutos después de estar viendo a una Hanji quien miraba el comienzo del atardecer, pudieron llegar a una de las partes más altas de la montaña, donde se ubicaba la casa de Levi.

-Baja, hemos llegado.

- Voy a entrar – Tomando las maletas de la carreta.

-Como quieras…

Una vez que Levi pudo acomodar a los caballos y guardar la carreta en un lugar menos visible, se dispuso a entrar a su casa, Hanji ya estaba sentada sobre uno de los sillones, sin los zapatos del ejército, pero con su uniforme, acomodando unas cosas en la sala del pelinegro.

-Estás desordenando mi casa, Hanji – Dijo al entrar y ver que en menos de media hora su casa era un desastre.

-¡WOW! Cómo es de esperarse de ti, Levi. Tú casa cada vez está más limpia y ordenada, jaja.

-Hanji…

-Mira, necesito que te sientes, por favor – Sacando más objetos de una de las bolsas que metió a la casa.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?

-Aún las cosas no están tan ordenadas en la ciudad, hay enfermedades y ahora tenemos una epidemia muy fuerte – Sacando una aguja, metiéndola en el tarrito que contenía un líquido de color semitransparente – Así que he venido a darte la medicina.

-Supongo que eso fue creado por ti – sentándose en uno de los sillones – ¿O me equivoco?

-Estás en lo correcto – Acercándose a dónde estaba Levi, colocándose de cuclillas frente al pelinegro – Necesito tu brazo izquierdo, por favor.

-Más te vale que eso no genere alguna consecuencia extraña, Hanji – Enrollando su manga izquierda, le pone su brazo.

-Ja ja, tan desconfiado como siempre – Tomando su brazo, le introduce la aguja.

Un pequeño gesto de dolor se pudo notar en el rostro del pelinegro, quien estaba recibiendo la inyección.

-Hecho – Sacando la aguja – Será mejor que no te levantes, quédate un rato en el sillón.

-Dijiste que no iba a pasarme nada.

-No algo grave, al menos – Levantándose – Yo me encargaré de la cena, así que tranquilo – Guardando en una bolsa lo utilizado – Además, debido a tu fortaleza es que sigues en pie, la mayoría se desmayó segundos después de haberla recibido.

-Ya veo – Arreglando su manga a su estado original.

Hanji no era para nada mala cocinando, para sorpresa de Levi, quien cada vez que podía venía de visita le dejaba frutas y cosas que no se conseguían en las montañas, así como la aplicación de medicamentos al pelinegro, como si fuese un niño quien necesitase de ellos para crecer saludable.

Era cierto, nuevas enfermedades estaban apareciendo, y Hanji siempre se encargaba que su compañero nunca sufriera de ellas, cuestión que siempre daba resultado ya que Levi nunca sufrió de ese tipo de enfermedades, únicamente uno que otro resfriado que era en muchos casos tratado por la castaña, quien parecía tener un buen olfato para esos momentos cuándo Levi parecía necesitar de ayuda médica.

-Oye… - Tratando de levantarse.

-Te dije que te quedaras sentado – Acercándose a él, lo sienta – Puedes marearte o inclusive desmayarte.

-Detesto ese caldo que vas a hacer – Tapándose con su mano derecha el rostro al sentir un pequeño mareo, producto de la medicina recién recibida – Si… si haces eso, vomitaré.

-Vaya que eres quisquilloso con la comida… ¿Cómo hacías cuando eras un soldado?

-Tenía que aguantar, ignorante. ¿O no recuerdas que no comíamos bien?

- Ah…Esa comida era un asco, pero bueno; al menos comíamos algo –yendo de nuevo en dirección a la cocina – Traje algo de carne de cerdo, está fresca, lo compré en el mercado más cercano, bueno en realidad Jean lo hizo. ¿Quieres?

-Ah…

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Dejando a un Levi quien permanecía en un sillón mirando en dirección a la ventana, como una madre dedicada, Hanji tomó otra de las bolsas que traía, sacando las frutas, verduras, el pan y el cerdo.

-Haré algo especial.

-Como quieras, mientras no sea ese caldo extraño que hiciste la vez anterior – Aún mirando en dirección hacia la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, respondiendo con un tono más bajo que de costumbre.

-Lo sé, haré otra cosa – respondió mientras picaba un poco de fruta, colocándolas posteriormente sobre una especie de plato.

Una vez que Hanji terminó con la fruta, colocó el plato sobre la mesa que estaba frente al sillón en el que descansaba Levi.

-Toma, necesitas alimentarte un poco, tengo un poco de manzana y pera.

-Tardas mucho en cortar un poco de fruta, eres lenta – Tomando del plato una porción de manzana primero.

-Eso es porque no soy cocinera, sino una mujer dedicada a hacer investigaciones, no he tenido tiempo de perfeccionarme – Tomando ella también un poco de manzana – ¡Hm, está dulce! – sonriendo.

-Hm…. – Responde tímidamente mientras toma otro pedazo de manzana.

-Seguiré con… - Trasladándose hacia el lugar dónde preparaba los alimentos.

-Hanji, no es necesario que hagas esto.

-No te preocupes – tomando el cuchillo, comienza a partir unas legumbres.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Hay una posada a unos minutos de este lugar. ¡Ah que hermoso, una posada. Siempre he querido ir a una en las montañas y esta vez será posible! Antes tenía que quedarme en la casa dónde das clases. La humanidad está cambiando… - Deteniéndose – Quien diría que… que seríamos capaces de ver ese suceso…- Dijo con un tono más serio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de las palabras de Hanji, un silencio invadió la habitación dejando como sonido de fondo el sonido de los animales. Aún era verano, y ciertas aves siempre se colocaban cerca del árbol que estaba justamente en diagonal a la ventana de la casa de Levi.

-Tengo hambre – Dijo un pelinegro, quien después de unos minutos comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor – Al menos quiero comer antes de morir.

-No exageres.

-Aún no sé si lo que me diste va ayudarme, la vez anterior pasé en cama una semana, loca – Levantándose lentamente del sillón, tomó el plato para colocarlo sobre la mesa, tomando luego un pedazo de pera.

-Vaya que eres quisquilloso – Poniendo más agua dentro de una de las ollas que estaba ya un poco de agua caliente gracias a la madera que había preparado Hanji minutos antes, para colocar luego la carne de cerdo –Si sigues así, Levi; ninguna mujer deseará casarse contigo, al menos que les digas la cantidad de monedas que posees, ja ja –Dijo mientras aún le daba la espalda al estar cocinando.

Habiéndose terminado las frutas, Levi se levantó, ver el plato sucio sin hacer nada, comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Tomando lentamente el plato al aún sintiéndose algo mareado, comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar dónde éste lavaba todo lo relacionado a cubiertos y demás objetos con los que comía.

Como Hanji le había advertido, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sintiendo un fuerte mareo, como si toda la casa le comenzase a dar vueltas. Aún así, siguió caminando un poco más, pero el efecto fue más fuerte, tomando por los hombros a una Hanji que no se daba cuenta de nada.

-¿Eh?

-Llévame… a…mi…

-¿Levi? – Tirando todo lo que tenía en mano – ¡Espera! – Arreglándoselas para poder sujetarlo al momento que éste puso las manos sobre sus hombros, evitando que se golpease la cabeza contra el suelo.

A como puto, Hanji tomó el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien apenas puso sus manos sobre su amiga, se desmayó inmediatamente. La labor era un poco dificultosa, a pesar de que la mujer era muy fuerte, Levi era más pesado que ella.

Colocándolo sobre el suelo para así evitar que éste se soltara, evitándole golpearse su cabeza. Al momento de tenerlo sobre el suelo, decidió tomarlo de sus piernas, para arrastrarlo a su cuarto.

Aunque pareciera extraño, Hanji ya conocía la casa a la perfección, había visitado al que consideraba y hasta llamaba amigo muchas veces; tanto que estaba al tanto de la ubicación de la habitación principal.

-Si… lo… ¡AHH COMO PESA! –Arrastrándolo – Coloco… en… otro…grrrr – Deteniéndose para abrir la puerta, tira de forma descuidada sus pies al suelo – cuarto, se molestará mucho – Abriendo la puerta, la patea – Ah, cómo me estás dando problemas ex corporal Levi – Tomándolo de nuevo por los pies, comienza a arrastrarlo.

Sudando como si hubiese hecho ejercicios, con un pelinegro aún desmayado y con la espalda un poco sucia al haber sido arrastrado, Hanji de nuevo soltó sus pies para acomodar sobre su espalda la parte superior del cuerpo del hombre, con el fin de tirarlo sobre su cama, al menos como primer plan.

Mirando con cara de querer golpearlo por los problemas que le estaba causando, seguido se rió de la situación, al pensar que ahora vive una vida tan pacífica que tiene tiempo hasta para estar haciendo situaciones absurdas.

-PFFFFFFFF – Mirando el rostro de Levi – Luce….tan pacífico… - Tomando su rostro acaricia su cabellera – Tiene la cabellera más suave que la mía ja ja. Bueno... A subirlo.

Una vez que el chico estaba sentado con sus piernas abiertas sobre el suelo en una posición como si estuviese haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento, Hanji se pudo a espaldas de él, acercándose luego para ponerlo sobre su espalda y así poder cargarlo.

-¡AHHHHHH! – Gritaba mientras a como pudo lo tomó y colocó estilo caballito sobre ella – ¡COMO PESAS LEVI! – Tirándolo a la cama de éste, cayendo y rebotando junto con él, estando el boca arriba y ella sobre el pelinegro también boca arriba – Ja ja, si estuvieses despierto nunca me dirigirías la palabra ¿verdad? Ja ja ja.

Con una Hanji jadeante, le colocó los pies sobre la cama.

-Lo siento, Levi, tendrás que dormir sucio ésta noche – colocándole la cobija sobre su cuerpo.

Posteriormente encendió una vela al ver que todo el cuarto se había oscurecido, cerrando además las ventanas, saliendo del cuarto cerró la puerta.

**Unas horas después****…. **

Abriendo sus ojos, Levi se percata que es de noche, observando la minúscula luz de la vela a punto de apagarse sobre su mesa de noche. Al momento de levantarse pudo notar la cobija sobre su cuerpo, así como sus zapatos puestos sobre la cama y los restos de tierra sobre ella.

-Hanji… - Suspirando con un tono de molestia al observar que una de las cosas que detestaba estaba pasando. Tenía tierra sobre su cama.

Una vez que pudo ponerse en pie, notó que los mareos finalmente habían desaparecido, y que por alguna extraña razón sentía adolorido los tobillos de sus pies así como su espalda. Sin darle mucha importancia, abrió con la llave de repuesto su puerta, observando que todo estaba absolutamente oscuro.

Tratando de recordar su conversación mientras estaba mareado, pensó en una palabra salida de la boca de la mujer, "posada".

-Ah… Ya veo – mientras encendía uno de los candiles.

Caminando por el pasillo, toma varias candelas y poniendo la punta de estas sobre la llama del candil, las enciende, colocándolas en sus respectivos lugares, iluminando lo suficientemente para poder ver la sala-cocina de su hogar.

-Con que sí hizo algo de comer – dirigiendo su mirada hacia una olla sobre la cocina de leña.

Tomando una de las hojas que guardaba en un estante, la quema con el fin de encender la leña para poder comer. Ciertamente el dormir por más de 5 horas lo dejó con unas extremas ganas de comer. Quitando la tapa de la olla, al sentir el olor de la comida cocinarse, logra ver el contenido de ésta.

-Mierda Hanji, hiciste ese maldito caldo extraño de nuevo – Observando que lo único diferente agregado a la receta ya conocida eran unas cuantas papas y zanahorias – No puede ser… – Tomando un plato y una cuchara, las coloca sobre la mesa.

Mientras alistaba todo, observa sobre la mesa una botella de vino. Levi sabía que ese era uno de sus vinos favoritos, y cada vez que Hanji iba a su casa, le dejaba una botella.

-Al menos tengo esto – destapando la botella, sirve un poco en un vaso colocado anteriormente – Al menos esto me ayudará a tragar eso que esa llama "comida".

….

Gracias por leer! ^^


	3. La disculpa

Pasen buen día/tarde/noche. Los únicos personajes creados por mi son los esposos Cano.

*Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y esta historia no tiene fin del lucro*

**Capítulo: La disculpa.**

La mañana siguiente de las revisiones médicas en la comarca en la que ahora vivía Levi, todos los vecinos ya levantados pudieron escuchar una gran cantidad de caballos y carretas movilizándose por todo el lugar. El pelinegro, quien desde las cinco de la mañana ya se encontraba en pie, y quien estaba en su segunda actividad después sus adorados ejercicios al darles de comer a sus caballos, pudo ver que ninguno de esos transportes pertenecía al ejército, extrañándose por el paso de tantos transportes al ser un pueblo muy pequeño y alejado de las murallas.

-Tks, ahora qué rayos planean estas personas, primero fue una fiesta de mascaradas… - con el tarro en el cual estaba el alimento para los caballos en sus manos – Luego, una extraña actividad dónde las mujeres se disfrazaban de varones….Tks, locos…Deben ser familiares de Hanji…

-¿¡Eh!? No lo son…Eso es grosero de tu parte, mi familia es diferente - Dijo una voz femenina.

-Llegas tarde… -Acomodando el tarro cerca de la puerta del establo, se acerca a la mujer – Dijiste que ibas a ayudar con los caballos cada vez que vinieras.

-Ah, perdón, perdón –Mostrándole un plato cubierto por un trapo –Me dieron esto, dicen que es lo que se entrega a los invitados por las mañanas.

-¿Qué?

-Hay una boda el día de hoy, ¿no sabías? – Acercándose al rostro de Levi – ¿O es que no fuiste invitado? –Riendo a carcajadas después de hablar.

-No me interesan los chismes de las personas, eso es todo –Alejando su rostro, camina en dirección a la puerta trasera de su hogar.

-Ah… - Mirando a uno de los caballos, mientras aún sujetaba en sus manos el plato.

Mientras Levi se movilizaba por la parte trasera de su casa para llegar más rápido al cuarto de baño y así poder asearse. Hanji decidió irse por la puerta delantera que permanecía cerrada, sin la madera que permitía mantenerla atrancada, entrando con facilidad al lugar. Una vez dentro con el plato en mano, pudo observar cómo el ahora profesor, se había levantado desde temprano para limpiar, la casa estaba resplandeciente, no parecía que estaban en el campo, sino en una ciudad elegante.

-Ah, con que limpió en la madrugada… -Tocando con su dedo índice la mesa en busca de suciedad mientras con su otra mano sostenía el plato –Limpio… -Acercándose a la mesa, dejando el platillo sobre la mesa.

Una vez comprobada la cantidad de pelusa en la mesa cerca del sillón en la casa de su amigo, Hanji se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo en busca del propietario, tenía que ver qué estaba haciendo, el hecho de que no escuchara nada de él le preocupaba.

-Ah, con que aquí estás –Deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta al verlo.

Sin que le diera mucha importancia al hecho de ver cómo el pelinegro se estaba desvistiendo luego de quitarse sus zapatos una vez que estaba lo suficientemente limpios para entrar a la casa, comenzó a hablarle como si nada pasara.

-La comida puede enfriarse, deberíamos comer antes de que quedes más desnudo de lo que estás.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte viendo – Quitándose la camisa que estaba desabotonada –No tengo hambre – Tirándola al canasto de ropa sucia.

-Pero yo sí.

-Come, entonces – Comenzando a desabrocharse la faja –De todas maneras entras a mi casa como si fuese la tuya, así que come – Quitando finalmente la faja.

-Está bien, pero luego no te quejes del desorden – Yéndose a la cocina.

-Si desordenas algo, lo pagarás; Hanji –Quitando los botones de su pantalón, comienza a quitárselo, quedándose únicamente con su ropa interior. Una especie de pantaloncillo de un poco más de 20 centímetros de una tela más fina, semitransparente, dejando al descubierto sus partes nobles con facilidad.

Sin hacerle caso como siempre a las palabras del pelinegro, tomó un vaso, un plato; así como un pañuelo de uno de los estantes de la casa y los cubiertos para poder comer con tranquilidad. Una vez finalizado el ritual, buscó el lugar dónde Levi guardaba un poco de agua para beber, así como un poco de fruta para acompañar su desayuno.

-Hm… - Abriendo los estantes en busca de las manzanas restantes que trajo ella misma el día de ayer – ¿Dónde las habrá puesto? Dudo que se las haya comido todas…

Sin poder encontrarlas, se dirigió al cuarto del varón con el fin de preguntarle por la ubicación de las frutas al no encontrar tampoco las peras que ella misma le regaló. Llegando a su destino, apoyó sus manos sobre el marco de la puerta, metiendo un poco su cabeza, se percató de la falta del hombre en la habitación, suponiendo entonces su paradero final.

Dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño ubicado dentro del cuarto, entra sin anunciarse, encontrando a un hombre dentro de la bañera y de espaldas a la puerta, enjabonado y restregándose con una pequeña esponja sus manos.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, para entrar de esa manera?

-Las manzanas…

-Regalé la mayoría antes de que llegaras, los chicos de la escuela pasan siempre por ellas… Desde que supieron que tengo tantas, después de que vienes las toman...Tks, mocosos malnacidos…Creen que soy una especie de mercado o algo así… -Restregándose más fuerte una de sus manos con una esponjilla.

-Ah… Con que esa es la razón por la cual me dijiste que te trajera más manzanas aquella vez… Jajaja. No sabía que te encantaran tanto las manzanas.

-Oye, al menos que te vayas a bañar conmigo puedes permanecer acá, sino largo…

-¿Acaso te da pena que esté acá, Levi? –Acercándose hacia dónde estaba el hombre.

-No – Girando su cuerpo unos 180 grados, quedando frente a la castaña –Ya que estás acá, sé útil y limpia mi espalda – Dándole la esponja.

-Vaya que eres un… - Tomando la esponja, le tira un poco de agua en la cara –JAJAJA, te lo mereces por mandón, jajajaja.

Sin decir una palabra, volteándose para que la castaña se dedique a lavarle la parte más difícil, se apoya con sus manos en las orillas de la bañera, con el fin de sentarse sobre sus piernas y así mostrar su espalda, al ser tapada por el agua que quedaba al nivel de sus hombros si éste se sentaba sobre sus pompas para restregarse su cuerpo.

-Hazlo bien.

-Ah… - Poniendo la esponja en el cuello del pelinegro – Levi, al menos deberías decir "gracias" y "por favor" una vez….Soy tu amiga.

-De qué hablas, soy amable contigo.

-Bueno, de todas maneras así eres… –Restregando desde la izquierda hasta la derecha.

-De arriba hacia abajo – Volteando un poco la cabeza en dirección a la castaña –P…Por…favor… -Desviando su mirada rápidamente al percatarse que ella lo estaba mirando.

Deteniéndose de golpe ante las palabras de Levi, Hanji dejó de restregar la espalda al quedarse petrificada por lo dicho anteriormente por el pelinegro. Mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, al pensar que quizá el olor del jabón estaba afectando el juicio del hombre y que quizá por ello vociferó tal cosa, o que quizá su hambre era tal que ahora escuchaba cosas y que quizá pudo confundir el "Por favor" por algún término obsceno.

-Eres una… -Tomando la esponja con su mano izquierda, volteándose, tira la esponja a la bañera.

Poniéndose en pie sin importarle el hecho de quedar totalmente expuesto al estar desnudo, toma de las muñecas a una Hanji en cuclillas. Empujándola en dirección hacia la puerta que daba al cuarto, una cara de enfado era notoria en el rostro del pelinegro, quien conforme más caminaba, jalaba con mucha más fuerza a la castaña en dirección a la salida de su habitación.

-¡ESPERA! Era broma, era una broma… - Resbalándose con las gotas de agua y jabón que caían del cuerpo de un Levi quien mostraba no solo sus músculos, sino hasta sus partes nobles al gastar todo lo que tenía de jabón sobre su tonificado cuerpo al caminar mientras empujaba a la mujer.

-Vete, mierda; la próxima te patearé el culo tan fuerte que no querrás sentarte por un mes…Tks, soy amable contigo, ¿y así me pagas? – Tirándola al pasillo, cierra en su cara la puerta.

-Vaya…. – Limpiándose en su pantalón los restos de jabón y agua de sus manos –Qué sensibles es…Era una broma…Jaja. Bueno, cuando se le pase la molestia me disculparé.

Hanji sabía que dejar a Levi unos minutos solo cuando tenía ese tipo de comportamiento era lo mejor, sabía que si llegaba a fastidiarlo en esta ocasión cuando era un tema serio, recibiría no sólo un golpe en su cara sino que quizá sería la última vez que podría entrar a la casa del pelinegro. Ella lo conocía, bueno; al menos eso decía ella.

-Comeré algo afuera, tal vez Jean tenga algo…O Moblit… –Levantándose, se dispone a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes checar si la comida estaba tapada aún por el trapo. Una vez pudo confirmar que así era, salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Caminando en dirección a la parte más plana de la comarca, dónde se estaban haciendo los preparativos para la boda y dónde se encontraba el aula en la cual daba clases su tan quisquilloso ex compañero de escuadrón, Hanji pensaba en él precisamente; y cómo éste hace mucho tiempo, dejó de tener pudor hacia a ella.

-¿Será así con todas las mujeres…? Me pregunto si era así cuando vivía junto con el escuadrón dónde Petra estaba… -Mirando las casas al caminar un poco más rápido al ir de bajada –¿O será que no me ve cómo una mujer, y es por eso que no le importa…?

Aún bajando por el camino en dirección a donde estaban un Jean y hasta Moblit, quien llegó justamente en la noche mientras ella permanecía en casa de Levi al hacerle la comida; Hanji ajustó su coleta al cabello. Al hacerlo, bajó sus dedos por su cabellera, percatándose de la longitud de ésta parte y de cuánto había crecido a lo largo de los años, al punto que aún con su coleta puesta sobrepasaban sus hombros.

-¿Quizá…deba dejármelo así de largo…? –Tocando aún las puntas –De todas maneras, ya no hay batallas, y…

-¿¡Señorita!?- Siendo interrumpida por una linda y joven chica, quien se le atravesó en su camino.

-¿¡Eh!? –Deteniéndose de golpe, sintiendo como sus botas de cuero se resbalan por el suelo mojado de tierra, cayendo al perder el equilibrio en el camino de bajada – ¡WHOAAA!

-¿Está bien, señorita? –Tratando de ayudarla a subirse.

-Sí… -Levantándose, mira su trasero lleno de barro –Ah, no puede ser… ¡Bueno, jajajaja ni modo, jajajajaja!

-Se…Señorita… -Asustada al ver que a Hanji no le molestaba andar sucia – ¡Si desea, la llevo a mi casa, qué horror! -Tomándola del brazo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Una mujer no debe de andar sucia, menos una tan importante como lo es usted, además hoy no es necesario que use esa ropa tan aburrida del ejército…Hoy hay una boda en el pueblo! –Jalándola más duro.

-¡Espera! –Tratando de zafarse – ¡Grrr, rayos que fuerte eres! –Siendo arrastrada por la mujer –Verás, yo… ¡Yo debo de ir con mi equipo, soy la Líder de equipo Hanji Zoe, y sin mí, ellos no pueden empezar!

Sin que la mujer prestara atención a las palabras de la castaña, con toda su fuerza a como pudo, llevó a su casa a una Hanji que no entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando. Metiéndola dentro de uno de los cuartos de habitación, y sin decir una palabra, la mujer quien aún siquiera se había presentado, la sentó en la primera silla de la habitación, agarrándole la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Oye… -Tocándose la cabeza al percatarse que de un solo tirón la mujer le quitó la coleta, jalándole uno que otro pelo –Woaa…eres eres una experta, aunque dolió jajaja… -Sorprendida de la rapidez con que hizo el movimiento.

-Tome –Poniendo un vestido sobre la cama al sacarlo del closet –Somos pobres, pero espero le guste.

-¿Eh? –Mirando en dirección a la cama – ¿Un vestido? Pero…

-No pensará ir en uniforme a la boda, ¿o sí?

-Pensé que sólo los miembros de la comarca estaban invitados…

-El señor Levi, es su esposo, ¿no?

-¿¡EH!? –Gritando a todo pulmón.

-Usted siempre lo visita. ¡ahhh, pobre de ustedes, tener que estar así de separados, tan lindos que se ven juntos! Es porque él da clases y usted trabaja dentro de las murallas, ¿verdad?

-Yo…

-Pobre, debe de sentirse tan solo, pero señorita, debe de cuidarlo, acá hay muchas mujeres solteras que lo ven con buenos ojos –Tomando un cepillo, comienza a peinarla desde la parte superior de la cabeza, hasta las puntas –No se preocupe, él no les pone atención, pero si desean tener un bebé no es bueno que crezca con sus padres separados.

-Ah… -Sin saber qué decir, ante tal confusión –Yo, yo no soy…

-¡Ah, perdón! –Interrumpiendo a Hanji –Aún no me he presentado –Colocándose frente a la castaña –Mi nombre es Cristina, Cristina Cano. Soy la esposa de Arilos Cano.

-Sus apellidos…

-Sí, lo sé…Somos de una vieja casa que ahora no existe…Nuestra familia fue muerta al momento de que la muralla…Bueno…

-Entiendo –Sujetando su mano –No es necesario que hable, señora Cano, entiendo…

-Es gracias a ustedes que…mi marido y yo, estamos en este mundo…Y nuestro hijo.

-¿Tienen hijos? –Mirando alrededor, observando que en la casa no había ninguna presencia de algún infante.

-Estoy encinta…

-Ah, ya veo – Sonriendo –Muchas felicidades.

-Si tanto le agradan los niños, debería apresurarse…El señor Levi y usted aún pueden tener hijos…

-Ah…Es que…Levi y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación… -Levantándose con rapidez de la silla en la que estaba –Debo irme, muchas gracias pero…

-¿Entonces no son pareja?

-No –Caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-Pero…siempre lo viene a ver.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Entonces solo son amigos de cama…Ah, ya veo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Deteniéndose de golpe.

-Usted sabe, sólo viene a…

-¡Levi y yo no hacemos eso! ¡No soy esa clase de persona, así que si me disculpa iré a trabajar! –Caminando lo más rápido posible, con su cabello suelto –Tks, mujer insolente…

Sin importarle si estaba siendo educada o no, salió de la habitación de golpe. Tomando con una fuerza de temer el cerrojo, abrió la puerta con tal enfado que desmontó del lugar que mantenía en pie al objeto. Observando que tenía en sus manos una puerta quebrada, tiro de ésta, dejándola caer sobre el suelo.

Escuchándose un estruendo al momento de salir de la habitación y tirar la puerta con toda su rabia, siguió por el pasillo de la casa, para abrir de la misma manera la puerta principal, teniendo como resultado otra puerta quebrada.

-Sinvergüenza… -Caminando con una rapidez pocas veces vista en ella, con un rostro de pocos amigos –Mujeres…

Era extraño ver ese rostro en la cara de Hanji, ella siempre se caracterizaba de ser simpática, excéntrica y hasta muy hablantina con aquellos que estaban alrededor. Tenía que suceder algo que la afectase demasiado para enojarse de tal manera.

Ella no era la clase de mujer que viviera enojada de nada y que le gritase a los demás sin razón alguna. Tenía que ser algo muy serio y que la sacase de sus casillas para provocar tal accionar en ella.

Únicamente unos pocos habían visto tal expresión en sus ojos. Y no era para menos, las mujeres del lugar no sólo pensaban que era la acompañante de cama del ex capitán, sino que pensaban que era una mujer tan fácil que necesitaba de sexo una vez al mes con el hombre más popular de la zona, como si estuviese desesperada por tener un hombre al lado.

-¡Malditas zorra! –Caminando con más rapidez – ¡Esa mujer hizo que destruyera una puerta! ¿Eh? Arruiné…. –Deteniéndose de golpe en la bajada de golpe, al percatarse que destruyó dos puertas – ¡WHOAAAA! –Cayendo de frente al resbalarse por haberse detenido de golpe, haciendo que sus anteojos volaran por ahí.

Las botas de cuero hacían más difícil el caminar por el camino lleno de barro, que estaba más resbaloso de lo común ante las lloviznas de la noche anterior.

– ¡ESTO DEBE DE SER UNA BROMA! –Sacando la cara embarrada al caer de frente –Mi…cara…guac... –Escupiendo un poco de barro por la boca –Creo que…tragué un poco de… -Ayudándose con sus manos, se pone en cuatro patas –Odio el lodo…

-Entonces debe de ser más cuidadosa, señorita -Respondió una voz masculina en un tono amable.

-¿Eh? –Tratando de mirar al haber perdido sus anteojos y al tener un poco de barro dentro de los ojos – ¿Quién es? –Tratando de levantarse.

-Zoe, ¿verdad? –Tomándola por el brazo –Soy uno de los habitantes, si gusta la puedo ayudar, no es bueno que esté en medio del camino, puede ser aplastada por una carreta o golpeada por los caballos.

-Ah… -Siendo llevada por el hombre –Necesito…mis anteojos, sin ellos no veo bien…

-¿Tiene algún repuesto?

-Sí, mi maleta está en la posada… -Caminando torpemente con sus ojos cerrados.

Hanji se dejó guiar por este hombre que decía al menos saber quién era ella. Caminando de una manera un poco torpe al no tener idea por dónde iba, se sujetaba de ese brazo fuerte que parecía ser de un hombre que había hecho trabajo duro toda su vida, al tener unos músculos bien tonificados.

El olor de ese hombre era curioso para ella, no estaba nada mal para una persona que no era de clase alta. Era un olor muy masculino, pero agradable, de una persona que parecía haber iniciado sus labores a la misma hora que las de Levi, pero con una particularidad, él olía a las hojas de uno de sus árboles favoritos.

-Usted…trabaja en…

-Mi familia y yo, ahora trabajamos cortando la madera utilizada para la construcción de las casas y para aquellos que necesitan cocinar –Tomándola un poco más fuerte, interrumpe a la castaña –Trabajamos también con pinos, al ser una zona muy alta, hay muchos de ellos en este lugar.

-Ah, no he podido verlos aún…

-La próxima vez le puede decir a su novio que la lleve.

-¡Ya dije que no es mi novio ni mi compañero de cama! –Soltándose violentamente del brazo del joven.

-Ah, entonces sólo son amigos, ya veo –Tomando de nuevo su mano. Para que ésta no se cayese –Mil disculpas, no sabía que sólo eran buenos amigos, que bueno; el joven Levi debe de sentirse solo al estar en una región dónde todos se conocen a excepción de él.

-¿Eh?

-Acá todos somos familiares, amigos de la infancia o cercanos, pero él es el único que no es de nuestro círculo, y aunque es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pues… No queremos molestarlo, debió haber sido duro pasar por lo que él pasó –Empezando a caminar con una Hanji tomada de su brazo –Preferimos dejarlo ser en su casa, para que no se sienta incómodo lo dejamos vivir su vida…No deseamos molestarlo, él es un hombre un poco…especial…por así decirlo, y por esa razón, el no habla mucho con nosotros, aunque no quiere decir que lo odiemos, solo que…

-Ah…

-Y cuando usted viene, él parece ser un poco más amable con todos, es como si esperásemos su venida… Es que él siempre tiene ese temple –Caminando un poco más rápido –Pero siempre colabora con la comunidad, pero; creo que debe de sentirse sólo… -Deteniéndose de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó, por qué nos detenemos?

-Usted dice que sólo es su amiga, ¿no? Como amiga, espero que lo ayude, verá; el joven Levi es muy reservado, y eso lo entiendo, si yo hubiera visto esas atrocidades también me hubiese alejado de todo de repente, pero él no es un Dios…Es humano… -Caminando de nuevo.

-Levi es un humano fuerte.

-Pero sigue siendo humano, señorita…Él también necesita calor humano…

-Calor humano…

-Usted dijo que no es su novia, pero he visto cómo la mira.

-De eso no te preocupes, él ve de esa manera a todos, jajaja, parece que desea matarlos pero…

-No, se equivoca, señorita Hanji, no me refiero a esa mirada… -Deteniéndose de nuevo, suelta el brazo de la castaña –Hemos llegado.

-¿Ya estamos en la posada?

-No, esta es la escuela. Déjeme y llamo al joven Levi, creo que empezó su clase como hace unos cinco minutos.

-¿Eh? –Tratando de tocar con sus ojos aún cerrados el lugar para saber dónde estaba –Espera, no sé dónde estoy, oye chiquillo… ¡OYE!

El hombre desconocido entró a la clase en la cual Levi estaba escribiendo la fecha y un mensaje en la pizarra con su tiza, con unos alumnos que sacaban sus hojas y tintas para escribir. No eran muchos, ese día les tocaba a los adolescentes de la comarca. Dos niñas rubias y tres chicos de cabellos claros también, estudiantes con excelentes notas y con el comportamiento que el pelinegro adoraba, calmados y obedientes.

Al escuchar un ruido, pudo observar a un hombre rubio en la entrada del aula. El hombre gozaba de una contextura musculosa, muy parecida a la de su ahora fallecido compañero Mike. Eran tan parecidos en la musculatura y en el corte de cabello que no pudo evitar pensar en él por unos segundos al observarlo. Ciertamente parecía su hermano gemelo, con la excepción que este hombre era mucho más joven, de apenas unos veinte años como máximo y con unas ropas nada elegantes.

El muchacho llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela color café a lo largo de sus rodillas, una camisa manga larga color blanca, con una especie de cordones alrededor de su pecho, para ajustar la abertura de dicha blusa; con unos zapatos de cuero color café como su pantalón y de ojos verdes como las ramas de los árboles que él mismo cortaba junto a su familia.

-Buenos días, profesor. Necesito interrumpir, la señorita Hanji Zoe lo necesita.

-Tks... –Dejando la tiza y el cuaderno sobre el pupitre –Regreso dentro de un minuto, si escucho un simple ruido, no me hago responsable de las consecuencias –Saliendo del aula.

-¡SI SEÑOR!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Levi seguía al joven quien caminaba en dirección a una de las salidas del lugar. Viendo a una Hanji de pie que parecía un bebé recién aprendido a caminar, observó la inmensa suciedad que ésta llevaba en todo su cuerpo, desde la cara hasta el pantalón.

-La señorita se cayó al bajar la colina, vi que salió de una casa, y al detenerse de repente por culpa de las botas calló de frente sobre el suelo.

-Que mujer más idiota.

-Perdió sus anteojos, pero me dijo que en la posada tenía un par de repuesto -Acercándose a donde estaba Hanji, quien iba pegar con la pared al no poder ver – ¡Señorita!

-¡Ah, tú el joven con olor a madera! –Estirando sus manos, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba.

-Estoy acá –Tomando las manos de ella –Traje al profesor Levi, él le ayudará.

-Hanji, me estas siendo un dolor de culo. Tengo clases que dar, no tengo tiempo…

-Yo puedo reemplazarlo, profesor. Verá, yo sé de letras.

-Estoy enseñando otra cosa, mocoso.

-Joven musculoso, sólo necesito que me lleves a mi cuarto, ahí me bañaré y luego podré irme a dónde están los demás… -Apretando las manos del joven –Sólo eso, y nada más.

-Ah, bueno… -Caminando lentamente con ella –Disculpe las molestias profesor, yo…

-¡WHOAAA! –Resbalándose por las botas que estaban llenas de fango, cayó sobre sus nalgas –Ah…eso dolió… -Sobándose el trasero aún sentada con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡SEÑORITA! –Viendo cómo la castaña cayó del suelo al zafarse de sus manos.

-Dile a mi clase que no podré seguir, la clase se termina por el día de hoy –Acercándose hacia una mujer que yacía aún sobre el suelo –Hanji, te llevaré a tu cuarto, así que sujétate.

-Gra…gracias profesor.

-Cómo fastidias… -Fulminándolo con la mirada.

Con una Hanji aún más sucia que al inicio y un hombre desconocido que fue a darle el mensaje a los alumnos, la paciencia del pelinegro comenzaba a terminarse. Aún así, decidió que para que su día no estuviese tan mal, debía apresurarse para limpiar a una científica sucia, aunque eso se traduciría en ensuciarse él también.

Levi quien sabía perfectamente el lugar dónde había pasado la noche Hanji, la tomó por su camisa para levantarla. Una vez que ésta estaba en pie, sin previo aviso, la puso sobre uno de sus hombros para cortar el periodo de tiempo que tardarían si ella iba caminando tomada del brazo suyo.

Para suerte de ambos, el pelinegro aún se mantenía en forma gracias a su rutina de ejercicios diaria. Levantándola con una facilidad impresionante para aquellos que estaban siendo testigos de la escena.

-Levi, yo puedo caminar, me siento como un animal al ser cargada, además soy más alta que tu, puede ser problemático.

-Encoje las piernas y ya –Caminando en dirección a la posada –Tks, estas pegajosa y tan sucia…

-Ah… -Agarrándose de uno de los hombros del hombre para no caerse –Me duele la espalda con esta posición.

-Sopórtalo –Caminando.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a los murmullos y a las carcajadas que producía tal escena, el pelinegro se apresuró para llegar al cuarto de la castaña. No es que le diera pena o le importara la opinión de los demás, simplemente no quería seguirse ensuciando la camisa blanca que llevaba y que tanto era de su agrado.

Evidentemente la chica que llevaba en brazos estaba extremadamente sucia y para colmo no habían quedado en buenos términos en la mañana, lo menos que deseaba era topársela y tener que ayudarla con sus problemas.

-Le…Levi…

-¿Qué?

-Perdón…

-¿Por qué?

-Peso mucho, he aumentado de peso últimamente, es culpa de Jean, me hace comer cosas nuevas y aunque saben bien, he aumentado de peso, jajajaja y…

-Hanji –Deteniéndose de golpe, la tira al suelo.

-¡OYE, ESO DUELE! –Tirada al suelo aún con los ojos cerrados –Idiota… ¡Duele!

-Te disculpas de tu peso, mas no de tus acciones…

-¿De qué hablas? –Estirando sus brazos para poder tocarlo –Me duele, mis ojos…Me…duelen…Tengo mucho tiempo con barro dentro y no sé porqué pero me arden… -Sollozando un poco –He…tenido tierra desde hace rato y…me…duele… -Tapándose la cara con sus manos –No me molestaré sino me ayudas, sólo dime dónde está la posada, necesito limpiar mis ojos… -Gimoteando.

-Tks… -Tomándola de la camisa de nuevo, la coloca sobre el otro hombro, empezando a caminar más rápido que antes.

Un momento de silencio siguió de la cargada. Sin decir nada más por lo que quedaba de viaje en dirección a la posada, Levi continuó cargando a una chica que no tenía la más mínima idea del enojo contenido por el hombre que la estaba ayudando.

Era de esperarse, Hanji no sabía que aún el disgusto por lo mal agradecida que ella había sido ante las primeras palabras de amabilidad para con ella por parte de él por la mañana continuaba, y lo peor era que se había olvidado de ese detalle, tan simple pero necesario para él: _**una disculpa**_.

Levi no se caracterizaba por ser una persona inmadura ni tampoco rencorosa, a pesar de ser alguien estricto y con un carácter difícil de lidiar. Siempre había ayudado en batalla a todo aquel sin excepción alguna, sin importar si él era de su agrado o no.

Pero esto ya no era la guerra de la humanidad versus los titanes, ahora se trataba de una batalla por la búsqueda de un bienestar, de una vida y del encuentro de algo que lo llenase como ser humano. Búsqueda que había quedado suspendida al momento de luchar por la liberación de toda la raza humana; que ahora al quedar vivo podía ser posible.

Nunca se imaginó que enseñar cosas nuevas a los demás le diese parte de esa alegría. El rostro de felicidad de aquellos que aprendían día a día algo nuevo, era algo que le daba vitalidad y una razón para poder despertarse al día siguiente. Pero no era una felicidad completa, aún faltada algo, aún sentía que estaba en busca de eso que lo hiciera decir "_Estoy completamente feliz_".

Todas las noches después de leer unas hojas de los libros que pudo comprar al visitar la ciudad en uno de sus viajes, su mente se ocupaba por unos segundos bajo la luz del candil en esa misma pregunta al tratar de dormirse. Sus pensamientos se detenían en un "¿_Qué es lo que busco_?".

Al momento de pensar en las posibles respuestas, desde tener una especie de mascota hasta incluir otra profesión, siempre había una opción recurrente: "_Hanji_". Sus pensamientos terminaban en ella, y acerca de lo que podría estar haciendo mientras él estaba leyendo. "_Apuesto que no se ha bañado la muy insolente_" se decía a sí mismo al mirar fijamente en dirección al techo de madera de su casa. "_Debió de haberse quedado dormida de nuevo sobre esos libros, olvidándose de comer y peinarse, como siempre_" volvía a decirse aún con su misma posición recostado sobre su cama.

Los pensamientos de Levi seguían siendo de ese tipo antes de dormirse todas las noches. Era ella la que ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su mente al estar solo en su cuarto. Haciéndolo preguntarse un "¿_A caso es ella_?" al abrir sus ojos por la mañana después de soñar con ella en más de una ocasión.

El ahora profesor no era idiota, no; pero era humano simplemente. Podía sentir miedo, dudas y hasta confusión por sus sentimientos, no estaba hecho de madera. Había aprendido a controlarse en la batalla, mas no entendía muy bien eso de las relaciones, no sabía aún cómo enfrentar esos nuevos sentimientos que pasaban por su mente y esas sensaciones que tenía al tenerla cerca.

Eso lo molestaba mucho, era como tener una batalla de su mente versus sus sentimientos todos los días desde que se alejó del ejército y de estar en el mismo escuadrón que las castaña. No es que le fastidiara que esa chica fuese Hanji, él sabía muy bien que le gustaba y que la atracción física entre ellos era inevitable.

Lo que le fastidiaba era no tener claro si era que se había enamorado o que sólo se sentía bien el estar junto a ella, por ser la persona más cercana después de Erwin y la única mujer con la que había compartido tantas experiencias por tantos años. No quería confundir "_atracción_" por "_amor_", porque sabía que si se involucraba con ella y después no era lo que pensaba, iba a lastimarla, siendo eso lo último que buscaba. Quería tener con claridad si lo que sentía por ella era suficiente como para pasar a un nivel más allá del que estaban.

Pero algo sí era definitivo, estaba molesto con Hanji. Era la primera vez que sintió ganas de no hablarle el resto del día, al haberse reído de su esfuerzo sobrehumano por ser lo más amable posible. Se sintió como un idiota toda la mañana, preguntándose "¿_Por qué mierda hice esa estupidez_?", frustrándose como pocas veces en su vida.

Ciertamente no era experto en eso de comunicarse, y mucho menos de expresar todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, a diferencia de una Hanji que siempre decía sus sentimientos con una libertad, generándole en ciertas ocasiones un poco de envidia al pelinegro.

-Ya casi llegamos –Dijo con un tono cortante.

-Hmm… -Sujetándolo de uno de sus hombros para no caerse, con lágrimas en su rostro, respondió con un tono sollozante.

Una vez en la posada, entrando como si fuese su propia casa y sin dirigirle una sola palabra al hombre encargado del registro de las personas salientes y entrantes, se dirigió a las escaleras. Subiendo con una rapidez impresionante, llegó al cuarto en el que se hospedaba la castaña. No es que fuese adivino al no saber realmente cuál era su habitación, no se lo preguntó, sino que sabía muy bien su número favorito. Suponiendo que ella había utilizado tal número se dirigió a tal habitación.

Una vez que Levi abrió la puerta de una patada, la tiró a la cama de la forma más violenta posible.

-¿De…destruiste la puerta? –Con un tono tan bajo casi como si estuviese lloriqueando con su cara sobre el colchón al estar boca abajo después de ser tirada a la cama.

Dirigiéndose al baño, una vez puesta Hanji en la cama, tomó una toalla. Remojándola, se acerca hacia dónde ella estaba ya sentada sobre la cama, al acomodarse para estar en una mejor posición y así poder limpiarse su rostro.

–Toma –Colocándole un trapo mojado sobre sus ojos.

-Gracias… -Empezando a quitarse la tierra ya seca, empezando por sus ojos –Necesito que me pases el bolso café que está en el suelo –Respondió con sus ojos aún cerrados pasándose el trapo.

-Toma –Pasándoselo.

-Ábrelo y hecha sobre el trapo que está en el bolso el líquido transparente.

-…. – Abriendo el bolso, realiza lo pedido por Hanji –Toma –Sentándose sobre la cama.

-Auch...Ah…arde mucho… -Pataleando del dolor – ¡DUELE!

-Debo irme –Dijo una vez que los gritos de la mujer se detuvieron.

-Dijiste que las clases finalizaron el día de hoy.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Levi…quiere decir que estás libre por el día de hoy. Además… – Abriendo un ojo –Necesitamos hablar seriamente tú y yo.

-Debes bañarte.

-Lo haré, pero quiero hablarte primero.

-Como quieras… -Levantándose de la cama sobre la que estaba.

Sin cruzar palabra, Levi decidió sentarse en una de las sillas cercanas a la ventana, esperando por una Hanji quien aún estaba en la tarea de limpieza de sus ojos con el líquido ese.

-Ya casi termino, dame unos minutos, además quiero cambiarme de ropa… -Saltando de la cama en busca de uno de los bolsos.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del pelinegro quien miraba en dirección a la ventana, observando cómo los animales se posaban sobre las ramas, así como a todas las personas del pueblo al preparar todo lo necesario para la actividad nocturna que seguiría ese día una vez que el sol se pusiera y la luna tomara la noche.

-Ah, creo que ya estoy lista –Colocándose sus anteojos –Bueno, al menos con mis ojos. Voy a cambiarme la ropa, dame unos minutos más.

-Tardas mucho.

-Ah, lo siento… -Adentrándose al cuarto de baño.

Mientras Hanji se cambiaba, Levi no dejaba de ver a las personas, mas sus pensamientos desde hace mucho que no estaban en aquello que veía. Se estaba sintiendo inquieto por todos esos nuevos sentimientos que estaba experimentando y que al mismo tiempo le estaban molestando. "_Debo madurar_" pensaba al percatarse que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y no por la razón que tanto lo caracterizaban. "¿_Debí haberle dicho algo_?" se preguntaba al escuchar la ropa caer al suelo por parte de una castaña que tiraba todo aquello que se despojara de su cuerpo.

Realmente estaba molesto consigo mismo, al estar en ese estado que consideraba de "_estupidez_"

-Tks…

-Ya… -Saliendo del baño.

-Es el uniforme de nuevo… -Mirándola.

-Sí, luego debo ir, apuesto que buscan por mi… -Acercándose a Levi, toma una de las sillas, colocándola frente a él –Ahora sí…A hablar…

-¿Qué deseas de mi?

-Que me escuches, y si deseas decirme algo yo te escucharé.

-Que fastidio…

-Jajaja, lo sé…Pero bueno…Quiero disculparme por lo de la mañana, Levi. –Mirándolo fijamente con un tono serio al hablar -Sé que somos amigos, y que ahora que finalmente hemos acabado con esos malditos titanes, se siente extraño, porque seamos sinceros, ninguno de nosotros sabía si íbamos a vivir. Por eso, no perdíamos nuestro tiempo en pensar en disculpas y cosas triviales de la vida como ahora lo hacemos. Aunque teníamos la esperanza de que algún día acabáramos con nuestro enemigo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si eso realmente se cumpliría…Pero se dio…Y es por eso que estamos acá, hablando de qué haremos con nuestra vida y de…

-Sé directa, Hanji –Mirando hacia la ventana.

-Lamento lo de la mañana…Sé que las palabras no son tu fuerte, que eres la clase de persona que hace antes de decir algo, y supongo que fue duro para ti el haber dicho o tratado de decirme lo que…El haber sido amable conmigo, tu amiga.

-Insistes en lo de amiga…

-Sé que nuestras vidas están cambiando, y que estamos viviendo experiencias que nunca pensamos vivir…Levi… -Acercando su rostro, lo mira fijamente –Gracias…

-¿Por qué me agradeces? –Mirando aún hacia la ventana.

-Por tratar de ser amable, jajaja…Pero no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo. No, si no quieres…Me agrada Levi porque es Levi, no quiero que trates de cambiar porque yo o alguien te lo pide…No es bueno.

Después de las palabras de Hanji, un leve silencio invadió el lugar, ninguno decidió decir nada más, era lo mejor, las palabras ya no eran tan necesarias. Levi había aceptado las disculpas de la castaña, y ella, se sentía aliviada al ver el cambio en el temple de su amigo.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo sus ojos se encontraron. El brillo de la mañana hacía brillar con mucho más esplendor los ojos cafés de Hanji y el viento que pegaba por la ventana al mover el cabello negro de Levi, resaltaba esos ojos azules con los que nació.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanji, estaba feliz de aclarar todo el problema, no le agradaba estar peleada con nadie, menos con él, con aquel a quien le llamaba "amigo" últimamente. Quería estar en paz, poder reír, compartir y experimentar todo aquello que ninguno de los dos alguna vez pensó sería posible.

-¿Entonces, estamos en paz? –Acercándose más, al momento de ponerse en pie y posar sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla, pegando su nariz a la del pelinegro.

-Está fría… -Tomando con su mano izquierda, la nuca de una Hanji en pie y con el cabello suelto.

-Se siente extraño, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –Sujetando un poco más su nuca.

-Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos…A veces se vuelve confuso, pero no está mal esa confusión, a veces para llegar a la respuesta correcta, es necesaria esa incertidumbre; ¿no lo crees?

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero es fastidioso, no me siento yo cuando pasa…

-Entonces, sé tú mismo y cuando dejes de serlo, puedo patearte para que reacciones, jajaja –Tocando con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de Levi.

-Hanji…

-¿Sí?

-Tu nariz está muy fría…

-Debe ser el agua, este lugar parece ser más frío que las ciudades dentro de las murallas.

-Hmm…

Aún mirándose fijamente y sin mencionar ninguna palabra entre ellos, como estatuas, permanecieron bajo esa misma pose por unos cuantos minutos. Con una Hanji de pie con sus brazos extendidos y apoyados a la silla, pegando su fría y ahora limpia nariz con la de su compañero, quien permanecía con su pies cruzados y sentado en la misma silla desde que llegó al cuarto, con su mano izquierda sobre la nuca de la castaña.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado, ninguno decía ni una sola palabra, como si esas miradas pudieran decir todo sin necesitar de vociferar cosa alguna. Sus respiraciones era lo único que se podía escuchar por parte de ambos al estar tan cerca, así como el ruido de fondo de las personas trabajando en los preparativos de la boda.

Unos minutos después…

-Hanji… -Dijo un pelinegro al ver el rostro de cansancio por la pose mantenida por más de cinco minutos por su amiga.

-Jaja, me duele la espalda… -Separándose de la cara de Levi, se estira para luego tirarse sobre la cama, fijando su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación al estirar sus brazos, continúa hablando –Ah, creo que no puedo más….debo de estar envejeciendo. Si lo piensas bien…

Sin que pudiese continuar, unos golpes se escucharon provenientes de la puerta del cuarto de Hanji.

-¡Líder de grupo Hanji Zoe, soy yo Jean Kirschtein, la hemos estado buscando desde la mañana!

-¡Dame unos segundos y estaré contigo, Jean! –Respondió rápidamente, al escucharlo.

Una vez que pudo contestar, saltó de la cama inmediatamente, metiendo su camisa dentro del pantalón y checando que todas las tiras de cuero estuviesen en su lugar. Para luego buscar en una de las maletas una coleta para hacerse su típico peinado.

-Tks, no hay ninguna…Creo que en el baño… –Dijo mientras registraba el bolso.

-Estaré en mi casa… -Responde inmediatamente.

-No es necesario, puedes quedarte… -Levantándose, se dirige hacia la puerta. Abriendo un poco la puerta para que no se viera su invitado, se dirige hacia su compañero –Disculpa por los problemas, tuve un problema con mi uniforme, baja y estaré contigo aún debo terminar de vestirme.

-Sí, líder… -Extrañado por su comportamiento – ¿Está todo bien? Le encuentro un poco extraña, además me pareció escuchar una vos diferente a la suya.

-Baja –Dijo de manera tajante la castaña –Hablamos después –Cerrando la puerta.

-Ah…Sí… -Marchándose.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Hanji se dirigió al baño para terminar de arreglarse y acomodarse de mejor manera su cabello. Mientras ella realizaba tal actividad, sin decir una palabra y poniéndose de pie, un Levi se dirigió a la puerta y sin despedirse de la castaña, abriendo la puerta se marchó. Cerrándola con tal suavidad al punto que no fue notorio para la mujer quien estaba teniendo problemas con su peinado por culpa del barro endurecido.

-Levi mira… -Dice al salir del baño, percatándose que éste ya no estaba en el cuarto –Bueno, debo apresurarme, no puedo atrasar más.

Bajando las escaleras del lugar, el ahora profesor pudo visualizar a un Jean sentado en espera de Hanji. Sin dirigirle palabra alguna al ahora mano derecha de Erwin, sigue su camino, pero sus intenciones de cero conversación son interrumpidas por la voz del castaño.

-Entonces la voz que escuché era la suya, señor… -Dirigiendo su mirada en dirección a Levi, hablando aún sentado en la silla.

-No recuerdo tener que explicarme contigo, pero sí; era mi voz, ¿algún problema con ello? –Continuando su camino una vez dichas sus palabras en dirección a su casa.

-Esos dos son algo extraño… -Mirando hacia la escalera –Tks, esta líder me está dando problemas, siempre es lo mismo cuando venimos a este lugar…Ya me tienen cansado.

Segundos después de las palabras del castaño, se escuchó como la pobre de Hanji bajaba como una loca por las escaleras. Era como si fuese a destruir el lugar con sus pisadas.

-¡JEAN! –Bajando deprisa – ¡FINALMENTE!

-Líder…Tiene algo extraño en su cabello.

-Ah, esto es barro seco, no pude bañarme, jajajaja. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Líder, puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿Eh?

-¿El señor Levi…y usted son…?

-Ah, te interesa la relación que tengo con él…

-No, sólo que no entiendo. No los entiendo.

-Jajaja, eso déjalo ahí, debemos ir antes de que las personas se emborrachen –Caminando en dirección a la puerta –Hoy hay una boda, ¿tienes con quien ir a la fiesta? Yo invitaré a Levi, parece un abuelo, no sale a ningún lado más que a dar clases.

-Líder… -Suspirando al notar que de nuevo el tema de conversación era lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer el pelinegro –"Lo sabía, de nuevo vamos a hablar de ese hombre" –Pensaba mientras seguía los pasos de Hanji – "¿Qué rayos le vio ese hombre a esta mujer? Si, está loca…" –Se dijo.

-¡WHOAAAA! –Resbalándose de nuevo al chocar con una piedra, cayendo de trasero.

...

Mucha gracias por el apoyo, espero les haya gustado! Bendiciones ^^ Esperen el siguiente, me estoy divirtiendo con ese cap, espero que ustedes tb cuando lo lean.


	4. El beso

-Personajes pertenecen a Isayama y este FF no tiene fin de lucro-

**Capítulo: El beso****. **

Habían pasado escaso un par de horas desde que Levi había abandonado el cuarto de la posada en el cual se hospedaba Hanji. El pelinegro había vuelto en su caballo hacia su casa, tras haber finalizado de emergencia las clases que planeaba dar ese mismo día pero que gracias a las caídas de su ex compañera de ejército tuvo que cancelar.

Hanji por otro lado, se había movilizado a una parte más baja que aquella en la que se ubicaba la escuela. Debido a la tardía tras estarse cambiando, Keiji a órdenes de Moblit, tomó el mando en las tareas que se suponía debían de ser realizadas por la castaña. Haciendo que ella y Jean, gracias a otro de los soldados que les dio el mensaje, se quedaron sentados leyendo unos informes; mientras esperaban la finalización de las tareas por parte de los demás.

-Oye Jean, supongo que has leído lo que dice aquí.

-Sí, lo he hecho… -respondió un poco molesto.

-¿Hm? –mirándolo –¿Pasa algo?

-Líder… Nos estamos retrasando en nuestras tareas, y usted sabe que un atraso se traduce en quedarnos un día más en este apestoso lugar.

-¿Preocupado con la misión de la recolección de mapas? –volviendo su mirada a los papeles, habló.

-Armin me necesita más que esta estúpida construcción, líder.

-Si no elaboramos un método que facilite el transporte de los mapas que realiza Armin en el lugar que se encuentra junto con Eren y Mikasa, ¿crees que tiene algún sentido que viajes tantos meses?

-No es justo, mientras yo juego al constructor; los demás se divierten viajando en barcos –dijo tomando una piedra del suelo.

-Armin y los demás no están de paseo, Jean… -volviendo su mirada a los pies del chico que se movían de un lado a otro –Se juegan la vida en esas misiones y esos mapas son más valiosos de lo que crees.

-Tch… -suspirando luego de hablar –Lo que digo es que… -tirando la piedra.

-No te agrada esta comarca, ya lo sé; lo has repetido por días…

-Lo que detesto no es eso, sino que usted se distraiga; líder.

-¿Eh? –mirándolo –¿De qué hablas?

-No tome mis palabras como un desacato, quiero ser lo más respetuoso posible, pero… Es que cada vez que venimos acá, al pasar mucho tiempo con el Señor Levi…

-Jean, creo que no te ha quedado claro quién manda en esta misión –levantándose, tira las hojas a la banca; dándole la espalda al castaño, habla –Si mi desempeño como líder atrasa la misión o causa problemas, discúlpame –bajando la cabeza, cierra el puño de su mano con fuerza –Si crees que he realizado mal, sabes que hacer. Erwin te escuchará, después de todo eres actualmente su mano derecha junto con Armin –respondió en un tono muy serio.

Tras voltear al escuchar los gritos a lo lejos de Moblit, Hanji volteó rápidamente, caminando en dirección a ellos.

Mirando cómo sin decirle ni una mísera palabra al castaño la líder de grupo se alejaba, Jean pensaba para sí lo idiota que había sido. A pesar del poco tiempo que había estado trabajando con ella, sabía que había hecho mal en la manera en que expresó sus palabras a su líder, haciéndola sentir como una persona que había descuidado su trabajo; cuando nada más se había atrasado por haberse ido a cambiar su ropa.

El castaño nunca había estado muy contento de "perder el tiempo" como él le decía a las visitas de esa comarca. Si bien siempre le dejaba muy claro su posición a su comandante, éste siempre lo enviaja junto con Hanji. Haciéndolo enfurecer aún más, pero nunca había reclamado de la manera que hoy lo había hecho; se había pasado de la raya al haberle mencionado a la castaña que su relación con su ahora mejor amigo, estaba poniendo en peligro no sólo la construcción del fuerte y el criadero de aves, sino hasta la vida de Armin al estarlo atrasando.

-Tch, la verdad es que Armin no ha enviado nada hace meses… -mirando al suelo –Ella no tiene culpa de nada… -suspirando una vez que habló en voz alta - Que estupidez acabo de hacer… -retorciendo con su mano los papeles dejados por la líder sobre la banca.

Acercándose a los demás, dónde Hanji estaba hablando con Moblit quien le informaba acerca de lo que habían terminado de hacer; lentamente se posicionó detrás de la castaña, quien de reojo notó la llegada de Jean.

-Qué bueno que te acercas… -dijo mientras veía a los ojos a Moblit.

-Dudo mucho que el día de hoy podamos terminar lo de la construcción –dijo el hombre mirando unas hojas.

-Las lluvias han puesto demasiado suave el barro y una carga pesada creará problemas –respondió Keiji tras acercarse, mirando a los ojos a Hanji –Además el camino parece ser más empinado de lo que calculamos.

-No puede ser… -murmuró la chica preocupada.

-Usted lo comprobó hoy qué tan suave está el suelo, tras haberse caído Líder –habló Jean, estando detrás de la mujer –Esto no pinta nada bien, tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.

-No hay tiempo, si nos atrasamos un día, la misión a la que debes ir se atrasará y Armin necesita que llegues; así como Erwin… -respondió Hanji, volteándose para ver a la cara a Jean –Trabajemos en equipo Jean, y verás cómo lo lograremos –alegó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Líder… -mirando al suelo –Lamento mis palabras, fui un idiota.

-Jaja, te preocupas por mí, ¿no? –sonriendo –Por eso me sermoneas, comienzas a parecerte a Moblit, jaja –Tocando su hombro sonrientemente, responde –¡Hoy hay una boda, no podemos dejar que esta carga se exponga, así que atrabajar!

-¡SÍ! –Gritaron todos.

Esperando por la llegada de la carga, Jean y Hanji se quedaron en el lugar que estaban anteriormente, mientras los demás traían la carreta y los caballos que contenían lo necesario para trabajar en la parte más empinada de la montaña.

-Líder Hanji… -dijo Jean.

-¿Sí? –leyendo el informe de Moblit –¿Pasa algo?

-El señor Levi sabe de esto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, a pesar de todo; Erwin me ordenó mantenerlo informado, es por ello que lo visito más cuando surge nueva información.

-¿No lo ha convencido de venir conmigo?

-Dudo que desee hacerlo, creo que está enfocado en permanecer aquí. Cumplió su deseo, ¿no? Ese de acabar con los titanes, así que creo que ahora está descansando; jaja. Bueno eso creo…. –pasando la hoja.

-¿Está segura que no se va de viaje porque eso implicaría estar lejos de usted prácticamente un año?

-¿Hm? –mirándolo –Ah, pues supongo que eso tiene un poco de sentido… -respondió en un tono más reservado –Si no está aquí no obtendría suplementos medicinales, tampoco el vino que le gusta y no estaría informado de la situación… Sabes, no lo había pensado… -pasando la hoja de nuevo.

-En realidad no me refería a eso… -dijo un poco tímido –"Esta mujer no capta las cosas. Parece que no entiende los sentimientos del pobre hombre" –pensó, observando a la mujer quien parecía estar muy concentrada en lo suyo.

-Bueno, como sea… -mostrándole una de las hojas –Mira esto, parece ser que el fuerte necesitará más madera de la necesaria, y dudo que las aves que tenemos ahora sean suficientes.

-Habrá que traer un hombre más para entrenarlas –respondió, tras tomar las hojas.

-Sí… -tomando su pose acostumbrada al estar maquinando algo.

-Eso implica una cosa, Líder de grupo…

-Tendremos que regresar con el trabajo incompleto, dudo que Erwin se contente por ello.

-¿Tendremos? Usted está de vacaciones, ese era el trato.

-No creo que haya tiempo para eso.

-Líder, no es un capricho; el comandante le ordenó tal acción.

-A veces Erwin pide cosas que no entiendo… -corriendo en dirección a la carreta, dejando a Jean, tras no moverse.

Mirando cómo se acercaban finalmente todos con la carreta y los caballos, Jean quien sabía muy bien la razón por la cual el rubio comandante le había exigido tal cosa a Hanji, sabía que no tendría sentido explicarle las razones de tal decisión y sabía que el hecho que la castaña estuviese un poco perdida por lo que pasaba a su alrededor; lo haría perder el tiempo en explicaciones, dejando el tema de lado al sentirse fastidiado porque ni Levi ni ella daban ese maldito paso que no sólo él, sino todos esperaban.

Paso que ayudaría en muchas cosas, ya que una Hanji distraída, era el sinónimo de una misión que peligraba en fracasar, además que Erwin necesitaba una excusa para tener a una de sus más allegados pupilos infiltrados en esa comarca al presentir que era un lugar vulnerable y más importante de lo que parecía. Por lo que tener "vacacionando" a la castaña, sería la excusa perfecta para que ésta obtuviese mayor información del lugar, así como mayor simpatía de los habitantes. Relaciones necesarias al desear la corona unir totalmente esa comarca a las murallas, política y económicamente; al ser un pueblo independiente.

Caminando la líder junto a un Keiji quien vigilaba que la carreta dirigida por Moblit estuviese avanzando correctamente, unos jóvenes observaban la situación a lo lejos.

-¿Qué crees que sea? –siguiendo a la chica con su mirada.

-¿De qué hablas? –respondió el otro joven mientras comía una pera.

-Idiota, hablo de ese soldado, el de la coleta –señalándole –Parece hombre, pero uno con ciertos rasgos raros.

-Jaja, te refieres a la Líder de grupo –mirando a los lados.

-¿Pasa algo? –mirando también a los lados –¿Por qué miras en todas las direcciones?

-Porque me aseguro que el joven Levi no esté cerca, idiota –suspirando luego de hablar –Si se entera que hablamos de mal manera de la señorita, sería capaz de matarnos.

-¿Levi? ¿Y ese quién es?

-¿¡No sabes quién es el Lance Corporal Levi!? ¿Eres idiota o viviste debajo una roca? –golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Te recuerdo que provengo de una aldea muy lejana, dónde los estúpidos citadinos nos llaman salvajes. Sólo vengo a esta boda, no soy de aquí tampoco! –respondió furioso ante el golpe de su primo.

-Mira Gibrán, no seas idiota, ya bastante vergüenza me da decir que eres mi primo. ¡No me avergüences frente al hombre más poderoso de la humanidad, aquel que ayudó a matar al rey y acabar con los titanes!

-Tch, Dustin… -mirando a Hanji –¿Dices que si hablo mal de ella, ese hombre me matará? ¿Acaso es algo de ella?

-Bueno… No, no lo son…

-Entonces no hay problema…

-¿De qué hablas? Cuando maquinas algo me asustas Gibrán.

-En realidad, debo confesarte que es linda y aunque parezca un hombre, parece alguien fuerte. Adoro las mujeres fuertes, dicen que en la cama son mejores…

-¿Hace segundos me estabas preguntando su género y ahora te gusta? Eres un idiota… Por favor, sea lo que sea que planees; no quiero ser testigo –caminando hacia otro lado –"_Si mi hermano se entera me matará_" –pensaba mientras se alejaba camino a la parte alta del lugar, pasando muy cerca de los soldados.

-Linda, muy linda… -murmuró, mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios, remojándoselos –No estaría mal observarla un rato más –caminando lentamente hacia la parte más empinada de la comarca, detrás de los soldados.

Mientras el chiquillo no dejaba de observar a la castaña, todos los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento quienes habían llegado a un parte bastante elevada; hacían lo que podían para ayudar a movilizar la carreta sobrecargada de materiales y planos para la construcción del fuerte, así como el criadero de aves para usarlas como medio de comunicación rápida entre esa comarca y las murallas, así como la comarca y el lugar en el que Armin y los demás vivían.

-¡Hombres, ayuden empujando desde atrás! –dijo Hanji al ver que la carreta no avanzaba.

-¡Líder esto no parece funcionar, el barro ha hecho que la carreta no pueda avanzar! –dijo Moblit, quien dirigía a los caballos.

-No parece estar funcionando, el camino está un poco empinado y la carreta está muy pesada; además el barro ha hecho más difícil la situación –dijo Keiji, acercándose a la castaña –Las ruedas están embarrialadas, generando que se resbalen más fácilmente –mirando las ruedas.

-Tendremos que dejarla aquí y comenzar a caminar –acercándose a la carreta –¡Hombres, debemos cargar todo los materiales hasta la cima, hay que apresurarse no podemos perder más tiempo! –dijo la castaña.

-¡Sí! –respondieron todos al unísono, comenzando a sacar las cosas de dentro de la carreta.

-"_Esto no luce nada bien_" –pensó Hanji, tomando su famosa pose cuando maquinaba algo.

Tras observar la situación, Hanji buscó una manera de poder ayudar tomando uno de los materiales, embarrialando más sus botas, a tal punto que la cantidad que éstas contenían de fango era a la altura de sus tobillos.

Al haber quedado atascados a unos metros de la casa de Levi, éste pudo ser testigo de la suciedad en las ropas de varios soldados, quienes cargaban diversas cosas en dirección a la parte más alta de la montaña.

Lavando las patas de su caballo al haber quedado lleno también de fango tras su regreso del lugar donde se hospedaba Hanji. Escuchando cómo la chica gritaba para darles órdenes a sus hombres, apresurándolos para que la actividad fuese hecha con mayor efectividad, decidió dejar de lado la limpieza de su animal favorito para echarle un vistazo a lo que hacían.

-"Me acabo de liberar de ella y ahora está gritando como una desquiciada" –pensaba mientras caminaba limpiándose las manos con un trapo que sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Caminando unos metros hacia abajo, pudo observar a Hanji dando órdenes, más sucia que en aquella ocasión en la que él mismo la había cargado hacia su habitación para que ésta se limpiara su rostro y cambiase de ropas. Levi también pudo observar cómo ésta se acercaba a la carreta para ayudar pero al caerse uno de los hombres, se regresó para ayudarlo.

-Tch Hanji, estás más sucia que antes –fulminándola con la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta –Parece un cerdo en su hogar… -siguiéndola con su mirada.

Al ser observada por dos hombres al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta; la castaña quien hacía lo posible por agilizar las cosas y ayudar a sus hombres, iba de un lado para otro. Ensuciándose, introduciendo en el barro sus pies hasta sus tobillos; quedándose en más de una ocasión estancada. Gritando desde ahí, dándoles órdenes a sus hombres.

-¡Moblit! –tratando de sacar del barro su pie izquierdo –Los planos es lo prioritario, no los ensucien ni mucho menos los pierdan –sacando finalmente el pie –Tch, esto es problemático… -susurrando al caminar en dirección a la parte trasera de la carreta –¡Jean, encárgate en la parte de arriba!

-¡Sí! –respondiendo a gritos al estar un poco lejos, ayudando a un compañero con los planos –¡Estaré en la parte superior!

Las personas al escuchar los gritos de los soldados, había dejado de hacer sus cosas, curiosos por lo que sucedía. Les llamaba la atención la gigantesca carreta construida por los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento, y cómo ésta estaba llena de varias cosas. Murmurando entre risas y algunos sacando teorías locas acerca del contenido del objeto, lo cierto es que nadie se quejaba de la situación; al contrario les encantaba el espectáculo, al menos a la mayoría.

-Con que una misión secreta… -murmuró el pelinegro, quien estando en pie; seguía con sus ojos a Hanji –Está tonta… -fastidiado al ver cómo quedaba estancada cada vez más y cómo se ensuciaba más.

Al tratar de acercarse a la carreta, uno de los hombres que llevaba el plano más importante, cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente Hanji sin pensarlo se lanzó en dirección en la que éste se encontraba.

-¿Todo bien? –tomándolo por su brazo, tras caer de rodillas –¿Estás bien? Espero no te hayas lastimado.

-Líder, disculpe es que el camino… -sonrojado al ver que el plano se arrugó y ensució.

-Tranquilo –tomando lo que llevaba –Levántate, hay que apresurarse –sonriendo.

-¡Sí! –respondió en un tono tipo militar.

En el momento que Hanji estaba ocupada ayudando a su compañero, Levi observado como cualquiera de los demás miembros del lugar; unos chiquillos quienes habían estado jugando a darle a las aves con sus resorteras, al escuchar el bullicio, corrieron en dirección al tumulto de las personas. No pudiendo observar, escalaron al árbol más cercano.

-¡Enrique, mira! –sacando una piedra de su bulto.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió el otro mocoso, mientras se sacaba los mocos, en una de las ramas, a la par de su amiguito.

-¿Quieres ver cómo ese animal se asusta? –apuntando con su resortera.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Los del ejército siempre vienen a ayudarnos!

-Jaja, mi padre dice que esos malditos sólo vienen aquí para aprovecharse de nuestras tierras – cerrando uno de sus ojos, apuntando hacia el trasero de uno de los caballos.

-¡Basta! –tomándolo del brazo –¡No lo hagas! Podrías hacer algún daño.

-¡Shhh! –dándole con el codo en el estómago.

-¡Ah!

-Si no te callas, te voy a dar una golpiza cuando bajemos ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

-No…

-La última vez, tu padre te azotó por haber sido un imbécil por haberte dejado golpear.

-Para… -gimoteando –Si me ve con un golpe, volverá a hacerlo, y me encerrará en el establo.

-Sino deseas eso, entonces calla –apuntando –Verás algo bueno, ya verás…

Al estar en un punto muerto de la vista de Levi, los chiquillos quienes seguían conversando; Hanji se había trasladado a la parte trasera de la carreta, mientras a lo lejos entre gritos Moblit quien estaba al lado izquierdo del objeto de madera, trataba de ver la situación en la que se encontraba la castaña al no poder visualizarla.

-¡Líder! –ofuscado por la situación, sosteniendo uno de los planos de papel en sus manos, grita más fuerte –¡Líder de grupo, responda!

Sin responder a los gritos de su mano derecha, pensando acerca de la mejor estrategia al no desear que los demás mapas restantes y demás papeles importantes como los planos que llevaban, se ensuciaran; escuchó como el caballo se volvió loco.

-¿Hm? –mirando moverse a la carreta.

-¡Líder de grupo! –Grito tirando las cosas, el joven asistente de Hanji.

-¡Moblit, no te muevas! –respondió la chica, tras haberse tirado al lado izquierdo, mismo lado en el que se encontraba su mano derecha -¡Los caballos, hay que tomarlos y tranquilizarlos! –cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

Sin que las palabras de Hanji se hubiesen finalizado, Levi tras observar cómo el animal se volvió loco, corrió de manera impresionante para detener a los caballos. Acercándose lentamente a ellos, mientras hacía una especie de "shh", le pidió a los demás que se alejaran y no hicieran nada que causara mayor nervio en los animales.

Mirándolos a los ojos fijamente con una expresión seria casi inexpresiva hacia los ojos de los caballos, como si estuviese comunicándose con ellos con tan solo verlos. Acercándose un paso más, volvió a susurrar un "shh" para calmarlos.

-Tranquilos… -susurró alzando sus manos para que se calmaran –Shh… -murmuró, acercándose lentamente un poco más –Miren, tengo algo que quizá les guste… -dijo, metiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo –Un poco de zanahoria… -acercándoseles, susurró.

Levi sabía muy bien qué era lo que el maestro que entrenaba a los caballos les daba cada vez que uno de ellos perdía el control, memorizando que las zanahorias era uno de esos aperitivos que nunca fallaba. Por lo que siempre tenía un poco en sus bolsillos cuando iba a cabalgar o limpiar a sus animales, en caso de emergencias.

Tras ver y oler la zanahoria que tenía en sus manos, los animales comenzaron a calmarse, no sólo por el aperitivo que les obsequió sino les había dado a entender a ello que no era ninguna especie de amenaza.

-Buen chico… -le dijo al animal que le estaba dando la zanahoria en ese instante, tomando las correas –Toma –sacando otro poco de zanahoria que había en su bolsillo –Parece que ustedes dos tendrán problemas con mi caballo, acaban de comerse su merienda –Acariciándolos.

-¡Señor Levi! –grito Moblit al acercarse.

-Calla, idiota –mirándolo –Deberías de ver cómo está la inútil de Hanji, los caballos están mejor sin alguien tan ruidoso cerca.

-Ah… -mirando en dirección a su superior –Parece que ella está… -tragando al observar la situación.

Mientras Levi se había estado encargando de tranquilizar a los animales, Hanji quien gracias a sus buenas reacciones pudo tirarse a un lado, cayó fuertemente sobre el barro, ensuciándose mucho más de lo que se había manchado de barro en todo el día y golpeándose un poco su brazo izquierdo.

-Será mejor que tenga cuidado, señor –levantándola por la espalda sin ver su rostro.

-Ah… -levantándose con ayuda del varón.

-Es extraño que esos animales se asusten, seguro los niños hicieron algo –soltándola aún viendo la espalda de la mujer.

-Sí… -sobándose el trasero.

-De todas maneras, es mejor que tenga cuidado.

-Ah, sí… -volteándose –Muchas gracias por ayudarme –sonriendo tímidamente.

-Espere… -sorprendido –¿U-Usted es...? –fingiendo no saber quién era.

-¿Huh? –mirándolo a los ojos, se rasca su cabeza sonriendo tímidamente –Es común que me confundan con un varón... –tratando de disimular con una sonrisa el leve enojo al ser confundida de nuevo con un chico –Bueno…

-¡Yo..! –tomándola por los hombros –¡Disculpe, no era mi intención ofenderla es que, no sabía que había mujeres en el ejército, menos una que fuese la que dirigiese!

-En realidad hay más mujeres de las que parece… -un poco molesta, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ah… –soltándola –En realidad no sabía, discúlpeme no soy de la ciudad ni mucho menos sé mucho de esas cosas.

-Bueno… -volteándose, comienza a caminar.

-¡Señorita, espere! –tomándola por uno de sus hombros.

-¿Eh? –deteniéndose al sentir la mano del varón, mirando de reojo su hombro.

-De…De espaldas puede parecer un chico pero…

-No tengo mucho tiempo, entiendo que todo fue un error, no hay resentimientos… -caminando hacia dónde estaban los caballos.

-Espere… –dijo en susurros al verla alejarse –Vaya, realmente es una mujer impresionante –sonrojado.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el primo mayor de Gibrán, quien recién llegaba.

-De ella, Ezra –mirándola fijamente.

-¿De quién? –buscando, mirando de un lado para otro.

-Espérame aquí –corriendo torpemente por el lodo en la dirección tomada por la castaña, quien conversaba con Levi –Señorita, disculpe.

-Ah, tú de nuevo –volteando su mirada una vez escuchó su voz –¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, no me dijo su nombre –dijo agitado.

-Pues… -volteando sus ojos a los papeles que anteriormente sostenía Moblit, camina en dirección a la de su mano derecha –¿Está todo puesto en los sacos? –dirigiéndose al hombre.

-¡Líder, debemos irnos! -respondieron varios hombres al unísono.

-Líder, falta poco para sacar todo de la carreta –dijo keiji, quien había regresado del lado más alto de la montaña –Jean nos espera, está un poco preocupado de que usted y Moblit no hayan llegado.

-Entiendo –acercándosele a Levi, ignorando al joven –Veo que…

-Disculpe –tomándola por el hombro de nuevo –Estoy curioso… -dijo el joven.

-¿Oye mocoso, acaso eres lo bastante idiota para no poder comprender que estamos ocupados? –respondió Levi fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Oiga, viejo; no le veo ningún uniforme! –gritó el joven tras escuchar las palabras del pelinegro –¡No sé quien seas, pero trato de hablarle a esta bella chica!

-Tch, mocoso… -tomando fuertemente las riendas de los caballos –¿Hanji, lo conoces? –mirándola.

-No –sorprendida de la pregunta –Disculpa, pero estoy ocupada… -caminando en dirección a la parte trasera de la carreta, sin haber escuchado mucho lo que el chico había dicho por estar viendo los papeles.

-¡Hmp, será mejor que te cuides; abuelo!

-¡GIBRAN! –tomándolo por los hombros –¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Ezra, suéltame! –fulminando a Levi con su mirada –Este viejo idiota, cree que puede quitarme a mi presa.

-¿De qué hablas? –observando al pelinegro nervioso –¿Acaso sabes a quien le gritas, Gibrán? –tragando.

-¡A quién le importa este abuelo! ¡Le patearé el culo por metiche!

-¡BASTA! –tapándole la boca –Discúlpelo, Joven Levi; no es de por aquí –tragando fuertemente al ver el temple de pocos amigos del pelinegro.

-Ah, con que eres tú; el mocoso fastidioso que ayudó a Hanji ahora en la mañana.

-Jaja, Ezra…No pude siquiera presentarme. Mi nombre es Ezra Kirk –sonriéndole.

-Entiendo –girando sus ojos en dirección a Hanji.

-D-Disculpe al idiota de mi primo, es solo un mocoso…

Escuchando las voces de Keiji y Hanji gritar, ambos voltearon en dirección en la provenían dichas voces.

-¡Terminamos! –gritó Keiji para el resto de los hombres que aún estaban ahí –¡Retirada!

-¡Sí! –respondieron los hombres que trasladaban los materiales.

Sin decirse nada entre Ezra y Levi, ambos vieron como la castaña se acercaba en su dirección.

-Levi, sostén fuertemente las riendas; soltaré los caballos para irnos en ellos.

-Hanji, estos animales están agotados, si te subes sobre cualquiera de ellos, te botarán o se sentarán y no caminarán más.

-¿¡Qué!? –respondió angustiada.

-Espere señorita Hanji –gritó el joven al zafarse de los brazos de su primo.

-¿Hm? –mirándolo extrañada –¿Levi, lo conoces?

-¿Ese mocoso acaso pregunta por mi? –mirándolo de mala gana –Parece que se obsesionó contigo, idiota.

-¿De qué hablas? Bueno, eso no interesa –acercándose al chico –¿Pasa algo? No has dejado de intentar hablar conmigo –sonriente, se acerca –¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Ah, ya sé! Quieres entrar al escuadrón de reconocimiento!

-No… ¿Es…es usted casada?

-¿Eh? –extrañada –No, ¿porqué un joven como tú se interesaría por saber eso? Jaja.

-¡Mi nombre es Gibrán, Gibrán Kirk y no soy de esta aldea!

-Oh, con que tienes el apellidos de los aldeanos que viven cerca del pueblo natal de Sasha, jaja –sonriendo.

Viendo fijamente el rostro de Hanji, el joven que era tan alto como ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés; aprovechando que no estaba siendo tomado de los brazos de su primo. Como un animal se lanza a su presa para comérsela, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces, le plantó un beso.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no! –gritó como loco el primo mayor del mocoso –¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!? –tratando de liberar al chico que casi desnucaba a Hanji al no soltarla –¡Suéltala! –mirando nervioso a Levi, quien había cambiado el temple –¡Gibrán, si quieres vivir, suéltala! –jalándolo.

Como si pareciese un acto salido del teatro de comedia, Hanji metió sus uñas largas en las manos del chico, haciendo que éste del dolor la tirase de golpe hacia atrás; haciendo que la castaña cayese de trasero en el suelo lleno de barro.

-Por favor, señor Levi… -tragando un poco de saliva, dijo Ezra –¡Yo, yo le castigaré como debe, mi primo es un idiota! –dando unos pasos hacia atrás con su primo en brazos.

-Largo… –dijo de manera cortante el pelinegro, dirigiendo su mirada a una Hanji tirada en el suelo –Oye, loca…

-Eso dolió… -tocándose el labio inferior –Creo que me mordió… -levantándose inmediatamente, fijando su mirada a los dos muchachos que se alejaban lentamente.

Sin decir una palabra, siguiendo rápidamente a los hombres que no habían ni dado unos cinco pasos, tomando de la ropa al responsable del beso, bruscamente lo tira al suelo.

-¿¡Qué crees que acabas de hacer!? –mirándolo de mala gana –¡Mocoso de porquería, responde; acabo de hacerte una pregunta! –gritó mientras lo tomaba por el cuello, elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-Ah, se-señorita… -tratando de zafarse al estar siendo ahorcado fuertemente.

-¿¡Tienes alguna idea de quién soy!? –gritó a todo pulmón furiosa, mientras dirigía su mirada al primo mayor de los dos –¡Y tú, ni se te ocurra intervenir, sino quieres salir gravemente lastimado!

-Señorita Hanji, por favor, no lo haga; soy yo…¡Quien la ayudó esta mañana!

-¡Mira mocoso, no sé qué clase de juego estás tramando, pero que te quede claro que conmigo no se juega! –dirigiendo su mirada y palabras a Gibrán.

-S-Señorita sensual… -dijo sonriente –No…no…res…pi…ro.

-Hanji… -tomando la mano que ahorcaba al muchacho, dijo una voz –Matándolo no ganarás nada –expresó Levi, mirándola a los ojos.

Furiosa ante lo que había pasado, al pensar que el beso del mocoso había sido una broma tras haberla confundido con un varón, sujetó más fuerte el cuello del chico ante las palabras de Levi.

-Calla, y no estorbes –respondió de manera cortante.

-¡Por favor, no lo mate; es mi primo menor! –Gritaba nervioso el joven Ezra.

-¡Hanji! –gritó Levi al ver pálido al mocoso, sujetando su mano más fuertemente –¡Basta! –tomando a la castaña de la barbilla, dirigiendo su rostro en dirección al suyo –Suéltalo…

Después de mirar por unos cinco segundos el rostro serio de Levi, al entender que si no lo soltaba, tendría que verse en la penosa necesidad de encontrar la manera de que ella lo soltara. Y Hanji, quien en el pasado había medido sus fuerzas con las del pelinegro, sabía que esa mirada no era un juego; por lo que de mala gana, soltó al chico quien parecía estar más que pálido ante la falta de aire.

-Hanji… -expresó más calmado, mirándola fijamente –Respira… -susurró, aún con su mano en la barbilla de la mujer.

-¿Gibrán, estás bien!? –exclamó el joven rubio abrazándolo –¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEBÍAS! –golpeándolo en la cabeza tras saber que estaba bien.

Mientras eso sucedía, Hanji, después de haber dado unos pasos hacia atrás, con su mano derecha retiró la mano de Levi de su barbilla. Con una mirada perdida, al haberse percatado que por su rabia había puesto en peligro la vida de un civil.

-No me había enfadado de esa manera, desde que casi mato al Pastor Nick –murmuró, cayendo de rodillas –No puede ser… sujetando con su mano izquierda su frente.

-Oye, loca…

-No me digas de esa manera en estos instantes, Levi…

-Cálmate… -mirando en dirección al chico.

Al saber que lo mejor era dejar sola a Hanji mientras se recuperaba, Levi miró fijamente desde su lugar al chico que se había atrevido a besar a la castaña. Aunque pareciera por fuera que no había sentido nada, realmente estaba más cabreado que la misma castaña.

Matarlo para su gusto hubiese sido la tortura más piadosa que se le cruzó por la mente al pensar en las maneras en que lo podía hacer pagar semejante estupidez. Los celos que sentía al haber presenciado como un mocoso que ni tenía idea de quién rayos era ella, había sido tan atrevido de poner sus sucios labios justamente en la chica que todos sabían era "intocable", al ser indirectamente suya.

Mientras se acercaba lentamente con una mirada peor que la que le daba a los titanes cuando los odiaba a muerte, se repetía a sí mismo "_tranquilízate, no lo puedes matar_". Estaba más que furioso y hasta se alegraba un poco del castigo que Hanji le había dado. No era que lo deseaba muerto, al contrario; mas esperaba que eso les enseñara que a pesar de la amabilidad de la castaña, meterse con ella no era juego.

Y deseaba dejar claro, su posición también: _Nadie se mete con lo que es de Levi_.

-Oye, mocoso… –arrodillándose, lo mira con el temple más serio que pudo habérsele visto jamás –¿Te gustó?

-¿P-Perdón? –respondió transpirando al ver que Levi se le acercaba.

-Por favor... –exclamó el primo mayor de Gibrán.

-Calla, si vuelvo a escuchar tu fastidiosa voz; te haré callar a la fuerza… - le dijo sin quitarle la mirada al primo de Ezra.

-¿S-Señor, acaso la señorita es algo suyo? –preguntó el joven.

-No…

-¿¡Entonces!?

-Por ahora… -respondió cortante.

-Ah… -mirándolo nervioso –Con que usted y ella…

-Dudo que seas lo bastante estúpido como para no ver el escudo que lleva Hanji sobre su espalda. ¿Tienes alguna puta idea lo que eso significa?

-Eh… -mirando en dirección a una Hanji que aún permanecía de rodillas, impactada de sus actos.

-Mírame a mí, de lo contrario te arrancaré esos ojos para que dejes de mirar lo que no te conviene…

-¡S-Sí señor! –gritó nervioso el muchacho.

-Acabas de faltarle el respeto a un miembro del ejército, a la Líder de grupo de investigación del escuadrón de reconocimiento, mocoso. ¿Sabes qué implica eso?

-N-No…

-En el mejor de lo casos, pasar unos meses en las mazmorras de edificio del escuadrón. Pero, esta comarca no es de las murallas aún…Así que esas reglas no valen mucho que digamos…

-Por fortuna –susurró el chico.

-Yo no me alegraría mucho, mocoso de mierda –acercando sus labios al oído del chico –Eso se traduce que puedo matarte, desparecerte y no sería arrestado por las leyes de las murallas. Y sabes muy bien que según las creencias religiosas de esta comarca, meterse con las mujeres de otros es castigado con…

-L-La muerte, Señor… Pero, pero ella no es su mujer…

-Ingenuo… -susurró separándose –Dime algo Ezra… -hablando un poco más alto, se separa.

-¿Sí? –respondió nervioso.

-¿Qué es Hanji mío para ustedes?

-S-Su mujer…

-Tch, anciano –fulminándolo con la mirada –¡Eso no dice nada!

-Es tu palabra contra la mía… -sonriendo malévolamente, se levanta –Ezra, llévatelo; parece que mojó sus pantalones.

Mientras el rubio se llevaba a su primo, Levi quien observó como las demás personas murmuraban la estupidez que había hecho el mocoso, pudo ver como unas chicas corrían en dirección a Hanji, una vez que no estaban los muchachos cerca.

-Tch… -yéndose en dirección a los caballos, con tal de no estar en cuchicheos de mujeres.

Las chicas que tenían entre unos dieciocho y veinte años, preocupadas de ver lo sucedido, sin pensarlo; corrieron a ayudarla.

-Señorita… -tomándola por los hombros –¿Está usted bien?

-Ah… -respondió tímidamente Hanji, con su cabeza hacia abajo –Lamento mucho lo que…

-¿¡De qué habla!? ¡Se lo merecía!

-¡Sí, eso es cierto! –señaló otra de las chicas con un vaso en mano –Tome, esto la tranquilizará –dándole un vaso con un poco de vino.

-Además, su novio la defendió –murmuró la chica sonriente –¡Ah, me va a disculpar pero, qué envidia!

-"¿Novio?" –pensó mientras escupía poco de vino tras escucharlas –Ah… -volteando su mirada a Levi quien estaba guardando los caballos –Jaja… -tomando un poco más –"_Parece que nunca entenderán que Levi y yo sólo somos amigos_" –pensaba mientras terminaba el contenido del vaso.

-¡Pero, quedé impresionada! –mirándola con admiración, dijo la chica que le había dado el vaso –¿Todas las mujeres del ejército pueden defenderse de esa manera? WOW

-Nos entrenaron para eso… -respondió un poco tímida –Gracias… -dándole el vaso –Debo irme, esperan por mi y estoy atrasando de nuevo por mis problemas –levantándose.

-Sí, claro… -observando el rostro triste de Hanji –Si necesita algo, díganoslo.

-Gracias a las dos, le diré a Levi que se los compense… -levantándose.

-¿De qué habla? –dijeron las dos sonrojándose –¡El señor Levi es suyo! No podemos hacer nada con él –dijeron al unísono, sonrojadas como un tomate.

Sin prestarles atención a las palabras dichas por las chicas que ni tenía idea quienes eran, se dispuso a caminar en dirección al establo ubicado en la casa de Levi. Caminando lentamente al estar aún un poco perturbada por lo sucedido, pudo escuchar un poco el cuchicheo de las personas, quienes para sorpresa de ella, estaban muy contentos de ver cómo ella se había defendido y cómo según los comentarios dichos en voz alta al pasar; el mismo Levi se había hecho respetar.

Pero sus pensamientos no paraban de repasar lo sucedido, incrementando su angustia. Y no era para menos, no sólo un chiquillo más joven que ella lo había besado y hasta mordido, sino que eso lo había realizado en frente de todas las personas; así como en frente de su fiel compañero que ahora era su mejor amigo.

Estaba avergonzada, nunca se imaginó que su primer beso sería de esa manera y menos de forma tan pública. Aunque nunca había pensado detenidamente en cómo éste sería, el hecho que un mocoso calenturiento fuese el responsable de eso, era lo menos que le pasaba por su mente.

-Pensé que te dirigirías a la parte empinada de la montaña, Hanji –dijo Levi observándola llegar.

-Ah… -mirando a los caballos –Gracias, esos pobres deben de necesitar descanso.

-No más que tú.

-Estoy bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? Las personas murmuran cosas.

-Nada importante –caminando en dirección a ella –Deja de pensar tanta mierda y ve a hacer tu trabajo.

-¿Levi? –sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Qué? –poniéndose a la par de ella en pie, habla.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza…

-¿Tanto te afectó un mocoso?

-Tenía tiempo que no me molestaba de esa manera, y…

-¿Y qué si casi lo matas? No es como si le hubieses hecho mucho, sólo le diste su merecido.

-Lo dices como si te alegrara que dejase de respirar por unos segundos.

-Hanji, deja de comportarte como una mocosa y ve a la montaña. No deseo que el fastidioso de Moblit venga gritando preguntando por ti.

-Sí, debe de estar preocupado… -levantándose –Oye, gracias de nuevo por lo de los caballos.

-Debes traer lo necesario para sus cuidados.

-Le pediré a Keiji que se haga cargo de ello –suspirando –También gracias por lo que sea que le dijiste a chiquillo ese.

-Ya te dije que no abrí mi boca, deja de fastidiar –yéndose en dirección a la puerta trasera.

-Entiendo… -respondió tímidamente –Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

-Ah…

...

Lamento mucho el atraso, he estado un poco ocupada y no había podido pasar lo que tenía en mi cuaderno a la compu. Espero les haya gustado. Decir gracias a Andrea de Levihanji fans, por darme el nombre de Evan, para el hijo de Armin que estará en este FF; gracias ^^ tb por haber propuesto Logan :D . ^^ Si les gusta poner su review :p


	5. El baile (Part 1)

*El libro mencionado se denomina "**Vampyr**" y su autora es **Carolina Andújar**. Trabajamos bajo el supuesto que ese libro fue escrito e impreso en ese tiempo, cuando en la realidad es del 2009. Las palabras en cursiva y entre comillas son propias del libro, no son mías y están en la página seguida de la dedicatoria, por lo tanto no son mías sino propias del autor; así como el título del Capítulo de inicio llamado "El internado".

Nota: Agradecer por el apoyo en los reviews y en el grupo cerrado llamado Levihanji Fans de facebook. Muchas gracias y si les gusta lo que esta humilde servidora escribe, ^^ pues no le hace malo a nadie que lo promocionen jaja.

-Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga son propiedad de Isayama Hajime y el FF no tiene fin de lucro. En caso de crear un personaje se especificará-

Nota final: XDDD Muerte a Gibrán jajaja…. Ok, espero disfruten ^^

…...

**Capítulo: La fiesta (parte 1)****. **

Hanji había caminado en dirección a la cima de la comarca, las construcciones del fuerte iban un poco retrasadas gracias al clima complicado de la zona y lo nuevo que era para el escuadrón de reconocimiento la presencia de dos climas nuevos. En las murallas, la lluvia y el calor eran los dos tipos comunes de estaciones que habían presenciado toda su vida.

Con la oportunidad de conocer nuevos lugares, el conocimiento acerca de los distintos funcionamientos de la tierra comenzaba a ser descubiertos especialmente por el escuadrón de reconocimiento, quienes no sólo ayudaban a integrar los pueblos al gobierno de la corona y el gobierno central; sino que estaban elaborando mapas de las nuevas áreas, así como la recolección de semillas, plantas, nuevos animales y al recolección de información climática de las distintas zonas.

La comarca en la que se encontraba Levi, a diferencia de otros lugares ya parte de las murallas, no contenía un nombre en sí. Se le conocía como La Comarca, a ese lugar ubicado en una parte muy alta de las montañas, dónde el frío predominaba al ser el pueblo ubicado a mayor altitud conocido por el escuadrón de reconocimiento. Su acceso era tan complicado, que se podría tardar unas cuantas semanas para llegar, si alguien provenía de las murallas.

El haber viajado casi dos años a la comarca en la que Levi vivía, Hanji quien había tenido la experiencia de experimentar esas nuevas facetas climáticas, había tomado apuntes y aunque aún estaban muy incompletos, habían ayudado mucho para ciertas misiones en las que Jean tuvo que realizar, cuando debió viajar unos meses a la casa de Armin de ese momento, para entregarle nuevos instrumentos que ocuparía para navegar de forma más segura en la misión que el rubio intentaría junto con sus amigos y los hijos de la familia Jaeger.

Hanji pudo descubrir que lo que se conocía como "Verano" e "Invierno" no eran las únicas etapas existentes de la naturaleza. Ella escribió para un informe, que había fases intermedias del paso del frío al calor, a lo que llamo "etapa floreciente" al observar crecer las flores y cómo muchos insectos nacían en esos meses. Se había enamorado tanto de esos días soleados, que en sus cuadernos se habían llenado de tantos dibujos de animales que ni el mismo Armin había visto con sus propios ojos aún.

La líder de grupo, también observó tras haber pasado en varias ocasiones en la comarca, que habían meses dónde la naturaleza parecía morir, haciendo que por alguna razón el color de hojas de los árboles se volvía en algunos amarillenta; secándose finalmente, así como la huída de muchos animales de su hogar a otro. Como si la naturaleza hubiese cerrado un ciclo.

A esos meses, Hanji le llamó "etapa vieja" al sentir que la naturaleza se comportaba como en las últimas etapas de los ancianos, como si fuese a morir. Pudo notar en varias ocasiones, cómo había lluvia y hasta vientos intensos en esos meses, saliendo en más de una ocasión y siendo regañada por Levi, quien para mala suerte suya; era quien resultaba enfermo por culpa de ella.

Todo eso era nuevo, y fascinante para Hanji; así como necesario para el trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo los miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento desde que empezaron a trabajar con esa comarca. Pero aún con la información de la castaña, aún no sabían trabajar de manera totalmente efectiva, al ser los datos de Hanji apenas de casi dos años, teniendo un sesgo importante que debían de disminuir; siendo también esta una de las razones por las cuales Erwin se empeñaba en que la líder de grupo pasara más tiempo en el lugar, para que sin que ella lo notara, al ser curiosa con los sucesos de la naturaleza, elaborara los datos lo más exactos posibles que permitieran determinar las etapas de los distintos climas sufridos por la naturaleza. Así como su duración y cuales territorios sufrían esos cambios.

Ciertamente estaban en esa etapa vieja, la lluvia les estaba impidiendo poder realizar sus labores, no los había dejado trabajar como ellos deseaban; atrasando los planes del comandante y las órdenes de la corona y el gobierno central para los miembros del equipo de investigación, específicamente.

Y para desgracia del escuadrón, darle las malas noticias a Erwin no era un método tan sencillo como ellos hubiesen deseado. El recorrido para llegar a las murallas, específicamente al cuartel del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento dónde estaba el rubio comandante, aún con las mejoras en los caminos; en el mejor de los casos tardaba un par de semanas. Complicando aún más la situación, retrasando mucho más la llegada de Jean al nuevo lugar dónde Armin y su familia, así como la familia Jeager se encontraban.

Una vez llegada a la cima, Hanji se había puesto a trabajar como loca; ignorando por un momento a Moblit quien del impacto tras haber visto el tremendo beso propiciado por el chiquillo y el seguido arranque de furia de la mujer, la había sermoneado desde que ésta había llegado, fastidiándola como pocas veces. Lo menos que deseaba en esos instantes era recordar ese mal rato, realmente quería olvidarse de eso y más del sabor de la saliva de ese mocoso, realmente se sentía un poco asqueada.

La castaña no sabía si era por la falta de comida su malestar, o si era por el beso en sí. Se preguntaba mientras fingía leer los informes, "acaso es que el chico tenía mal aliento?" tratando de recordar y entender el porqué de esas ganas suyas de vomitar. "O quizá es que, cuando eres besada por un extraño, pasa eso?", se decía de nuevo tra respirar profundamente, mientras los demás trabajaban como locos.

-Quiero quitarme ese sabor –murmuró.

-¿Sabor? –preguntó Jean, con un jarrón en la mano –Tome esto Líder, no la he visto comer nada y lo que sobró de la hora de la comida fue este pan, debería comerlo.

-Eso fue hace tres horas, no?

-Sí –dijo extrañado –Pasa algo? De nuevo la veo distraía, líder.

-Será mejor descansar un poco –levantándose de su silla.

-¡Pero acabamos de iniciar! –dijo uno de los soldados del escuadrón que le llevaba unas hojas a Hanji.

-Lo sé, mas estoy un poco agotada –tomando el tarro con un poco de té.

-Yo también lo estaría si me la pasara revolcando con mi amante –susurró el soldado dándole la espalda a la castaña, quien se estaba sirviéndose un poco de té.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Jean en un tono de molestia.

-¡TÚ NOVATO! –gritó Keiji –¿¡Con quién crees que hablas!? – tomándolo de la chaqueta -¡Largo!

-¡Sí, Señor! –yéndose.

-Líder de grupo Hanji, le pido disculpas por ese mocoso que no sabe lo que dice –acercándosele.

-Ah… -tomando un poco de la tasa.

-Por favor, no le haga caso a esos comentarios absurdos, todos sabemos que usted es una mujer respetable.

-Déjalo así, Keiji –dejando la tasa –Necesitamos trabajar, eso es más importante –dijo en un tono más serio que pocas veces.

-Sí… -mirándola –Está molesta… -susurró.

Al estar ocupado Moblit con el asunto de la aves, Hanji le explicó con lujo de detalles a Keiji, el encargado de la construcción del fuerte, todos los detalles de la situación actual del proyecto. Mientras ella hablaba, un Jean quien tomaba un poco de té, escuchaba detenidamente las palabras de la líder de grupo, preocupado por toda la situación, pero aún más preocupado por el tono de voz con el que ella estaba hablando. Sin saber la razón exacta del por qué, el castaño percibía un tono un poco más triste, como si lo que sea que le hubiera pasado en su estadía antes de llegar a la parte empinada de la montaña dónde tienen su pequeña oficina, le hubiese afectado demasiado; a tal punto que su concentración estaba siendo casi nula.

-Líder –interrumpió Jean.

-Estoy ocupada, ¿o es que no vez eso, Jean?

-Discúlpeme, pero creo que debemos hablar; es urgente.

-Después.

-No, debe ser ahora –respondió firmemente.

Dándole una mirada y los papeles a Keiji para que éste los analizara más cuidadosamente, Hanji hizo con sus manos un gesto para que el castaño se acercara y le dijese lo que necesitaba expresar.

-Dime.

-Váyase.

-¿Disculpa?

-No sé que habrá pasado, pero usted es humana, y como tal; hay momentos donde necesitamos de los amigos, líder.

-No creo entender lo que dices.

-Sea lo que sea que le pase y se esté preguntando, parece que la respuesta no está siendo encontrada por sus propios medios; pero quizá hablando con Levi…

-Sugieres que deje mi trabajo para irme a charlar?

-De todas manera ni siquiera podemos trabajar, y no tiene sentido que permanezcamos aquí. Es como usted dijo, hoy hay una boda, será mejor disfrutar y dejar esta inútil tarea por ahora.

-Jaja, eso es cierto, llevamos más de cinco horas aquí y no hemos hecho mucho.

-Sé que es extraño que alguien más joven aconseje a alguien mayor que uno pero…

-No te preocupes, siempre me dices la verdad en mi cara, Jean. Aprecio mucho eso –levantándose –Tienes razón, hay algo que quiero preguntarle al idiota de Levi.

-¿Idiota? Es la primera vez que la escucho insultarlo.

-Jaja, se lo merece… -tocando con su mano, el hombro derecho del castaño –La edad no necesariamente viene junto al nivel de madurez, Kirschtein –caminando unos pasos, le grita –Dile a Moblit que se encargue, regreso dentro de un rato.

Caminando pensativa, Hanji pudo notar que era un poco tarde. Habían pasado tres horas desde lo del beso, y aún se sentía nerviosa, molesta y hasta confundida por el asco que sentía en su boca.

-Me pregunto por qué? –murmuraba mientras caminaba más rápidamente.

De camino, se había tropezado en más de una vez, cayendo de trasero en todas esas ocasiones, ensuciando enormemente su uniforme.

-No puede ser, hoy no es mi día… -mirando la casa a escasos unos diez metros –Finalmente…

Caminando en dirección a la puerta, contenta de que finalmente había llegado; Hanji toca fuertemente la puerta.

-Tch… -tocando de nuevo –Acaso está dormido? –pateando la puerta del enojo –¿¡Dónde demonios..!?

-¿Señorita?

-¿Sí? –volteando.

-Nos vemos de nuevo –acercándose –¿No me recuerda, verdad? E-Ezra Kirk…

-Lo siento, yo…

-Soy quien la llevó por la mañana con el joven Levi y el primo de Gibrán.

-¡Ah! –sonriendo –¡Eres el joven con olor a madera! – gritando fuertemente -Y el primo de ese chiquillo…

-Sí, él mismo. Quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mi primo, sé que le faltó gravemente el respeto y como su primo mayor; pido perdón por sus actos.

-Entiendo –mirándolo fijamente, respondió.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿busca al joven Levi?

-Sí –subiendo su mano para tocar la puerta de nuevo.

-Él no se encuentra, hace unos minutos lo vi salir con su caballo.

-Parece que aquí todos saben de la vida de todos.

-Somos como una familia, hasta el joven Levi es parte de ella –sonriendo.

-Ah… -sorprendida por el comentario.

-¡Ezra! –gritó a lo lejos una voz femenina

-Ah, disculpe; mi prometida me espera –despidiéndose camina hacia dónde la chica estaba.

-Con que prometida, jaja; parece que todos se están casando hoy en día –mirando hacia dónde estaba la pareja –Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –devolviéndose a la parte empinada para averiguar si aún había alguien en el lugar.

Levi estaba en casa de una de las familias ubicadas en la parte dónde la comarca iniciaba, más o menos a unos doscientos metros de la escuela dónde este impartía clases. Tuvo que salir de emergencia, al tener que ayudar a una de las ancianas que al confundir la casa de pelinegro con la suya, entró mientras éste preparaba su comida, teniendo que dejar todo tirado para regresarla a su hogar al saber quién era la anciana.

-Muchas gracias, profesor –dijo la hija de los ancianos sonrojada al verlo.

-Debo irme –mirando a la anciana –¿Suele tener pérdidas de memoria de manera frecuente? –preguntó a la muchacha.

-Sí… -respondió la hija.

-Entiendo, lamento eso –comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-Profesor, espere –tomándolo de una de sus manos.

-Verá…Hoy, hoy hay una boda y…

-Estoy ocupado –soltándose lentamente –Cuida de tu madre, ella necesita la atención que dedicas a otras cosas –abriendo la puerta, sale.

Sacando un pañuelo que siempre mantenía en su bolsillo, comienza a limpiarse las manos.

-Tch, mocosa; seguro ni se lava esas manos –limpiándose con mayor fuerza mientras camina en dirección a su caballo –Qué mierda les pasa a las mujeres de este lugar, detesto que me toquen las manos, tan sucias… -guardando el pañuelo se monta en el caballo, cabalgando en dirección a su casa –Muero de hambre, maldita sea.

Habían pasado más de dos horas que Levi había regresado a su casa. En ese momento pudo terminar la comida que había dejado inconclusa. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la cocina no era su fuerte, no era nada bueno; mas lograba tragarse lo que sus manos preparaban. Hanji era la que lo llenaba de buena comida cada vez que lo visitaba, y aunque pudo aprender una que otra cosa de ella, su manera de cocinar no había mejorado tanto.

Para el gusto del pelinegro, el acoso por el día de hoy había sido escaso, por lo que consideró la mañana como tranquila en ese aspecto. Pero no había olvidado para nada, el beso del chico para con Hanji. Recordarlo lo hacía enfurecer, y hasta cierto punto envidiar la mocoso.

-Maldito… -susurró mientras limpiaba la casa –Estúpida de Hanji, ¿quien mierda no se percata de la situación? Y dice que tiene buenos reflejos, tch –restregando el piso con mayor fuerza –Idiota…

Para su fortuna, después de un par de horas; pudo realizar todas las actividades en soledad y en tranquilidad, sin la presencia de acosadoras femeninas en su casa, quienes llegaban a hurtadillas, fastidiándolo en más de una ocasión en un solo día. "_Quizá se deba a que Hanji está aquí_" pensó por un segundo al recordar que por lo general, cuando las mujeres se percataban de la presencia de la castaña, solían hacer sus fechorías de forma lo más secreta posible. "Al _menos de algo sirve tenerla cerca, quien diría que podría ser un repelente de locas, supongo que entre ellas se entienden_" se decía a sí mismo, mientras lavaba sus dientes.

El frío comenzaba a llegar, y los últimos preparativos dónde la gran mayoría de los habitantes habían participado, estaban por finalizar. La iluminación proveniente de las antorchas, las sillas y bancas para poder comer, el gran festín que incluía cerdos y gran cantidad de gallinas; así como los músicos quienes no habían tocado ninguna melodía aún al estar hablando entre ellos acerca de cuál debía ser las mejores tonadas para el momento primordial; así como los juegos tradicionales para las festividades, a lo cuales les estaban dando los último retoques para estar listos. Preparativos un poco ruidosos para Levi, quien aún estando lejos del lugar dónde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y ceremonia podía escucharlo todo como si estuviese a unos cuantos metros.

-Tch, que escándalo –poniendo la toalla con la que se estaba limpiando el rostro sobre el borde de la ventana para que tomase aire –Al menos no tendré que ir a ese evento, realmente quiero dormir, no he podido hacerlo muy bien –mirando hacia lo que estaba al frente de la ventana –Estupideces –dijo al pensar en aquello que le quitaba el sueño.

Levi sabía que cada vez que Hanji venía a visitarlo, regalos no era la única cosa que obtenía, por una razón aún no compresible para sí, siempre sufría de insomnio cuando su ex compañera de ejército se aparecía en la comarca. Cansándose más de lo que desearía, agotamiento semejante al que tenía cuando era soldado al dormir en muchas ocasiones hasta dos horas únicamente en esa época.

Era por ello que cada vez que la castaña estaba metida de lleno en sus investigaciones y él terminaba sus clases, aprovechaba para poder descansar lo necesario para soportar las noches de desvelo que le esperaban al tener que estar con ella en más de una ocasión hasta la madrugada al llegar a la casa del pelinegro en busca de comida o de un amigo que escuchara sus nuevos descubrimientos, charlas que podían durar más horas de las que él hubiese querido.

-Esa loca –dijo sentado –¿Cómo rayos no envejece si duerme como dos horas al día? Después de pasar tantas horas desvelada, duerme como una semana… -sacando unas hojas de uno de los estantes del escritorio –Deseo dormir, pero si no entrego esta mierda a ese bastardo, va a fastidiarme por el resto del mes –sacando la tinta y la pluma.

Hanji al regresar tras la fallida visita de la casa de Levi, pensó que lo mejor era trabajar para distraerse, por lo que se puso en un modo hormiga y como si su vida dependiera del proyecto; laboriosamente trabajó por un buen tiempo.

-Líder Hanji, hemos completado los planos de la construcción del criadero de las aves mensajeras, aquí están los planos. Los corregimos, y parece que no hay problema con estos nuevos –dijo Moblit - Quizá nos cueste más trabajo comenzar a construir en las próximas semanas con las condiciones que se aproximan –mirándola.

-Entiendo –mirando los papeles –Habrá que informar esto a Erwin, Jean toma apunte para que se lo lleves y en caso de necesitar mayor cantidad de hombres, simplemente los traigan cuando vuelvan.

-¡L-Líder de grupo, deje de perder el tiempo! –transpirando –¡Debemos irnos! Comienza a atardecer y no es bueno quedarse a oscuras con estos planos, además los hombres que nos estaban ayudando dijeron que no lo harían más, están pensando en la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? –sorprendida, al haber olvidado por unos segundos la boda –Ah, ya recuerdo… -mirando a Jean –Parece que por hoy debemos de dejar todo de esta manera –tomando los papeles que están sobre la mesa –¡Hombres! ¡Por el día de hoy hemos terminado, ahora están en tiempo para disfrutar de la boda! –dándole los papeles a Moblit –Son libres por ahora. ¡Procuren moderarse con el alcohol, el nombre de nuestro escuadrón está en juego! –caminando.

-¿Líder de grupo?

-¿Sí, Moblit? –deteniéndose de golpe.

-Supongo que debo dejar todo esto en su cuarto.

-Guárdalos, aún no he decidido si nos iremos mañana todos juntos o si debemos quedarnos –yéndose.

-Demonio, siempre es lo mismo –dijo Jean –Esta maldita aldea o comarca, o como sea…

-No digas eso, Jean; deseo irme a casa –apretando los papeles.

-¿Moblit?

-¿Qué desea Jean? –tratando de que los papeles no se le cayesen.

-La líder está enamorada de ex capitán, ¿no?

-¡Shh! –mirando a todos lados –¡No diga eso en voz alta!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no debo?

-¡La Líder de grupo Hanji Zoe es muy distraída, si se lo pregunta lo negará!

-Eso no es ser distraída… -dijo –"_Eso es negarse la verdad_" –pensó.

-Mira Jean, no te metas en la relación entre el Lance Corporal y la Líder de grupo, siempre ha sido así de todas maneras, no podemos involucrarnos en las relaciones de los demás; depende de ellos descubrir sus sentimientos.

-¿¡Espera, estás diciendo que desde hace años ellos se gustan mas no se lo dicen!? –sorprendido –Pensé que era desde que ella lo visitaba, no tiene sentido…

-¡Shh, ya te lo dije, deja ese tema ahí! ¡Y no es que siempre estuvieron enamorados, o es que no sabes que primero era pues…atracción y esa relación a avanzado a lo que es hoy, pues…lo que es!

-¿¡Acaso no vez que eso nos está afectando!? Y ahora se lo dije y quedamos en paz, pero ella creo que está más afectada de lo que aparenta.

-¿Cómo? –poniendo algunos papeles sobre la mesa.

-¡La líder está distraída, y no es bueno! Creo que ella necesita esas vacaciones que el comandante le exigió, realmente quiero verla sana y alegre como ella es.

-¡Su manera de hacer las cosas son, bueno; sabes cómo es! –poniendo los papeles restantes sobre la mesa –No sabes nada, eres un novato comparado a todos nosotros –respirando profundamente –¡Gracias a los aportes de la líder pudimos vencer a los titanes, no digas que ella no sabe lo que hace!

-No es que su trabajo haya cambiado, sigue siendo una líder excelente, mas parece que luce cansada, es como si su corazón estuviese en otra parte, o deseara algo más que estar aquí. Estoy preocupado por ella, no estoy diciendo que su trabajo ha decaído.

-Es normal… -mirándolo –Hasta yo me casé y tuve hijos una vez que terminamos con esos malditos titanes, ¿no crees que ella también tiene derecho de desear algo de felicidad con el hombre que ha amado desde hace años?

-¿Pero, no crees que deberían de confesárselo?

-Ya lo dije, no somos nadie para involucrarnos y será mejor que no hagas nada, el Lance Corporal no es muy paciente cuando de hablar de la líder Hanji se trata. ¿O es que se te olvidó esa vez en la que Eren se percató de los sentimientos del ex capitán meses atrás en esa vez cuando él tuvo que ir a las murallas por mandato del comandante?

-Sí, el muy idiota gritó: "¿¡_Capitán, no será que está actuando de esa manera porque la quiere más que una compañera de equipo_!?"

-A parte el muy ingenuo habló acerca cuando él tomó su mano al estar dormida frente al comandante, Mikasa, Armin; unos cuantos miembros de la Policía Militar y nosotros dos en la oficina del escuadrón.

-Sí, recuerdo la paliza que recibió después –sonriendo.

-Si no quieres recibir una paliza peor, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada –dándole unos papeles –Toma, estos papeles será mejor que los mantengas, yo me quedaré con el resto –tomando los otros papeles –Vamos a descansar un poco, y a disfrutar de esa fiesta de bodas.

-Ah… -mirando los papeles.

Levi finalmente había terminado todo el papeleo que hizo durante más de una hora y media. Había estado escribiendo los informes del rendimiento de los alumnos que tenía, así como el tipo de clases que impartía y la solicitud del material que tendría que traerle Hanji en la próxima visita para poder impartir nuevo material que él mismo creía necesario para que estas persona tuviesen una educación al nivel de los nobles.

Levi sabía que el hecho que los chiquillos eran campesinos y muy tradicionalistas en sus creencias al ser provenientes de las zonas boscosas de los pueblos ubicados a varios kilómetros de las ciudades centrales dentro de las murallas, los hacía tener una educación escasa y una tradición de ayudar en todas las actividades para el hogar, al ser familias acostumbradas a consumir lo que ellos mismos hacían; desde la siembra hasta la fabricación de ropa. Haciendo que ciertos meses del año por un periodo de más de dos meses, las clases debían suspenderse, generando que al no ser tan conocedor de las fechas específicas, el pelinegro muchas veces debió de cambiar los planeamientos en diversas ocasiones.

-Tch, parece ser que de nuevo habrá un receso de tres meses –quejándose mientras re escribía todo lo realizado hace varios meses atrás –Con que la caza y tala de ciertas especias de árboles es ahora su motivo –suspirando al saber que lo que le costó tiempo debía realizarse de otra manera –Mierda, a eso debo agregarle los otros informes para ese bastardo –buscando hojas dónde escribir al acabar aquella que estaba utilizando y escribiendo en ese momento.

El rendimiento no era lo único que debía escribir Levi en sus informes. Ciertamente ya no era un soldado de forma oficial, teniendo inclusive papeles oficiales que respaldaban su decisión de retirada, al creer que una vez finalizado el exterminio de los titanes, quizá podría vivir algo de su vida tranquilamente. No deseaba formar parte de la política y mucho menos del manejo macabro en el que estaba metido el gobierno central y la corona.

Pero algo que era indudable era su fidelidad hacia Erwin y sus creencias e ideales. A tal punto que a pesar de sentir fastidio al tener que escribir esos informes, siempre los entregaba con una puntualidad impresionante. Cumpliendo el trato que el rubio le había solicitado desde que éste se había enterado de la ocupación como profesor en la comarca. Informes que eran llevados religiosamente por Hanji, tras su regreso a las murallas.

Tenía escaso una media hora de haber terminado su informe, cuando decidió ir a la cocina por un poco del vino restante. Quería relajarse, y la lectura era una de las maneras en las que el pelinegro despejaba su mente en la tranquilidad de su cama y en la soledad de su callado cuarto.

Sirviéndose un poco en la copa, se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto, pensando en cuál debería ser el siguiente libro que debería darle una ojeada. Fijando su mirada en el estante ubicado en su propio cuarto, el cual utilizaba para colocar los libros obsequiados por la castaña, tomó uno que siempre causaba curiosidad en él. No sólo por ser un género leía muy poco, sino que le llamaba la atención lo mucho que Hanji adoraba el libro; preguntándose más de una vez "qué mierda le ve, no es más que cuentos estúpidos de seres inexistentes".

Hanji ni paraba de hablarle acerca de lo emocionada que se ponía cuando el personaje principal aparecía y la chica averiguaba más de él, cansándolo en más de una vez quedándose dormido por unos segundos sin que ella lo percatara, retomando la conversación y respondiendo únicamente un "entiendo" con la esperanza de que eso la hiciera callar.

Para Levi las historias acerca de un ser extraño diferente a un humano que era un monstruo chupasangre, no tenían sentido y era llamado por él como "lectura basura". Pero su enojo con ese libro iba más allá de lo irracional de la existencia del ser mencionado en el libro, sino que su furia se debía al estar cansado de no poder refutarle las teorías llamadas como "estúpidas" por él a Hanji al no haber leído el bendito texto.

-Tch, mierda esta portada es tan aburrida, sólo negro y rojo –Mirando el frente del libro –Le probaré a esta cuatro ojos que esos monstruos no existen y más aún que no soy uno de ellos – Abriendo el libro en sus primeras páginas, leyendo en voz alta algo que llamó su atención.

"_Por la señal de la santa cruz de nuestros enemigos líbranos Señor Dios Nuestro"*_

-Con que Dios… -Pasando las hojas – ¿Acaso esto fue escrito por los del culto de las murallas? –arqueando una de sus cejas.

Encontrándose con el primer capítulo llamado "_El internado_", sin decir una palabra más de sus labios, con el viento un poco más frío que hace unos minutos atrás, Levi comenzó a leer el libro que tanto llamaba la atención de Hanji y que tantos dolores de cabeza le había producido al tener que escuchar su parloteo acerca de tal obra literaria en una de las ocasiones pasadas cuando pudo visitarlo.

Conforme sus ojos pasaban línea tras línea, se daba cuenta para tranquilidad suya que no era un libro escrito por alguien miembro de la secta dónde el Pastor Nick era miembro, antes de asesinarse al ver que todo en lo que creía era falso. Para sorpresa suya, la forma narrativa llamaba su atención, a pesar de no estar muy convencido de su contenido y mucho menos acerca de la supuesta historia de tal criatura, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que si sus azules ojos fueron capaces de poder presenciar un titán, criatura que resultó ser algo casi mágico; la existencia de un vampiro podía ser algo posible si es creada por una científica como Hanji.

-Qué asco, qué hay de interesante el alimentarse con sangre –pasando una de las hojas, señaló –Es repugnante que alguien pueda tragar eso –sintiendo una brisa un poco más fuerte que la anterior, moviendo las hojas del cuaderno de reportes, así como las del libro que leía –Oh vaya, parece que será una noche fría –mirando en dirección a la ventana.

Por esos segundos, se dejó refrescar por esa deliciosa brisa de viento, con sus ojos puestos en esa ventana con unas hermosas cortinas tan blancas como las nubes; moviéndose en compás con el ritmo del viento.

Observando unas aves volar por el cielo, por unos segundos sus pensamientos se remontaron en sus años de adolescencia cuando solía subirse en la parte más altas de los edificios a escondidas de los guardas de la policía militar, para ver el gran y azul cielo, soñando con poder salir de los muros. "_En ese tiempo desee tener alas_" pensó mientras dejó caer el libro de sus manos al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Sin dejar mucho tiempo pasar, el sonido del golpe a su puerta pudo escucharse. Como si lo despertasen de un sueño, un leve brinco se dio por parte del pelinegro quien al percatarse finalmente de la caída del libro, lo toma con sus manos sin aún levantarse de la silla mientras de fondo se incrementa el sonido de los portazos.

-Tch, que fastidio –Tomando por completo el libro con sus dedos –Bueno, será para después –levantándose, se dispone a abrir la puerta.

Levi no era la clase de persona que gritase en esos casos que alguien llamase a la puerta, por lo general esperaba abrir la boca hasta llegar a abrirla, aunque eso se significara escuchar ese sonido fastidioso mientras sus pies le permitían llegar a su destino.

-¿Qué? –abriendo con una cara de pocos amigos la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Levi –dándole un sobre.

-¿Qué es? –abriendo un poco más la puerta para ver el contenido del sobre, saca su mano izquierda.

-Los familiares me indicaron darle esta invitación. Tanto usted como la señorita Hanji están invitados, verá no todas las personas tienen ese privilegio y…

-Hablas mucho, en resumen, esto me permite ir a esa fiesta –abriendo el sobre, mira su contenido –Se supone que todos los de la comarca estamos invitados, ¿porqué el desperdicio de papel?

-Ordenes de la familia, verá Señor una familia tan respetada como…

-Tonterías –Cerrándole la puerta en la cara al hombre –Tch, realmente tenía planeado descansar, parece que no podré seguir mi agenda según lo planeado –caminando en dirección a su cuarto.

Era de tarde, estaba oscureciendo; Hanji estaba cerca del pozo de agua, enjuagándose el rostro al estar toda llena de tierra por todo el trabajo.

Mientras se enjuagaba su cara, unas gotas de agua caían por su camisa, haciendo notar cada vez más un poco su piel y su ropa interior.

-No sabía que ahora te da por bañarte en lugares públicos, Hanji –bajándose del caballo dijo en un tono un poco serio.

-¿Ah? –Mirando alrededor –No, no es eso. Simplemente es que tengo tanta suciedad en mi cara que da asco – Echándose con sus manos un poco más de agua que contenía el tarro de madera atado a la cuerda del pozo –Lo… malo…. Es que… está…-Sacudiendo la cabeza, mojando un poco la cara de Levi –¡Fría!

-Hanji…-Dando unos pasos hacia atrás –Estás mojando todo el lugar, y estas mostrando de más al mojarte cada vez tu camisa –Poniéndole el abrigo al frente de su cuerpo.

-Ah, no me había dado cuenta –Tomando el abrigo –¿Por cierto, qué haces aquí?

-Vamos a esa estúpida fiesta.

-Jaja, que manera de pedir la cosas. Bueno, entonces acompáñame; necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Hacia dónde?

- Calla y vamos –tomándolo de una de sus manos, jalándolo en dirección a la posada.

Como si fuese un niño, la castaña quien se había acomodado la chaqueta negra de Levi para caminar con mayor facilidad, subió jalando al varón por las escaleras. Siendo observados por los demás, causando más de un comentario obsceno al decir más de uno que quizá, iban a divertirse en el cuarto de hotel del soldado.

-Puedo caminar solo, idiota –dijo soltándose bruscamente –¿Dónde mierda me llevas?

-¿A mi cuarto a dónde más?

-¿Sabes que lo que dices puede tener varios significados, verdad?

-Supongo… -poniéndose seria ante lo dicho por Levi –No creo que tú pienses igual que ellos, y si es así entonces no estoy hablando con el idiota de mi ex compañero de escuadrón.

-¿Quieres recibir un golpe?

-No, quiero que dejes de actuar como un idiota y me ayudes. Es algo simple, además dijiste que deseabas ir a esa boda, ¿no?

-No, dije que vamos a ir, no que deseo ir.

-Como sea… -comenzando a caminar sin esperarlo.

-Hoy estás de mal humor…

-Calla… -respondió mientras subía las escaleras dando pasos golpeados.

-Tch, tienes el valor de callarme… -deteniéndose –Oye.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? –respondió molesta sin voltearse tras detenerse.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? Tu amabilidad desapareció y eso sólo pasa cuando algo te preocupa o estás afectada por algo.

-No pasa nada…

-¿A qué se debe la actitud de mierda?

-Quizá deba comenzar a comportarme como tú, así dejarán de abusar. Primero el idiota de Jean, el mocoso ese y ahora esos comentarios… Comienzo a cansarme.

-Ah, con que el mocoso te afectó… –subiendo unos escalones sin quitarle la mirada a la espalda de la mujer –No fuiste la única afectada por tu estupidez.

-¿Perdón? ¿Cómo es que eso te afecta? –cerrando el puño fuertemente.

-De más maneras de las que piensas por medio de esa cosa que sostienes con tu cuello, y que por lo visto hoy está de adorno –subiendo más escalones lentamente –¿Tan estúpida eres?

-Te dije que dejaras los insultos el día de hoy, no estoy de humor; Levi.

-Entonces reacciona –deteniéndose –Y como dije, comienza a ser de nuevo tú.

-Respóndeme algo, Levi.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando ese mocoso me besó yo…No soy la misma después de eso, y no me agrada.

-Entonces sí te afectó… -subiendo un escalón.

-No puedo creer que un mocoso se haya atrevido a besarme…

-Sí, yo tampoco comprendo cómo dejaste que eso pasara, Hanji –subiendo otro escalón.

-¿Levi? Ayúdame ¿sí? – bajando la cabeza –Es ahora cuando necesito de ti.

-Ah... –llegando al mismo nivel que ella, se coloca a la par

–Eres la persona más especial para mí, y lo sabes –tomando su mano –Porque eres… Eres mi mejor amigo, después de todo.

-Sí, eso es lo que soy; Hanji –apretando su mano –Tu amigo… -susurró mirando al lado.

…...

^^ Espero lo disfruten y sorry por las faltas "horrográficas" XDDD estoy dormida en estos segundos jajaja. Dentro de horas la parte 2 ^^


	6. El baile (parte 2)

**Capítulo: El Baile (parte 2)**

Las palabras de Hanji habían sido tan duras y dolorosas como si ella misma hubiese clavado en su pecho la cuchilla del equipo tridimensional. El haberle dicho que era su amigo en vez de la persona que amaba, causaba un sufrimiento inmenso en el corazón de Levi. Su pecho comenzó a doler en esos momentos, seguido de un nublo en su mente tras haber respondido; perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus pensamientos.

Aún sosteniendo su mano contra la de Hanji, y con una miraba perdida en dirección a la pared, pudo escuchar a lo lejos a su acompañante; quien murmuraba entre otras cosas, palabras como "beso", "vómito" y "asco". Únicas palabras entendidas por Levi, al haberse metido en un estado de transe, tras el impacto al haber escuchado de nuevo la palabra que más odiaba "amigo".

Se estaba sintiendo estúpido, y hasta molesto; pero no con Hanji, estaba sintiendo todo eso para sí mismo. Se había permitido querer a su amiga más allá de una simple amistad sin siquiera haberle preguntado qué era lo que sentía ella por él, creándose una falsa esperanza sin haberse dado cuenta. Sí, se sentía estúpido; porque siempre se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos crecieran hasta no saber lo que sentía en claridad acerca de la líder de grupo y mucho menos si no tenía idea de lo que ella opinaba acerca de quererlo más que un amigo.

Estaba sintiéndose como un completo imbécil al haber olvidado por un momento que Hanji era libre, al punto de tener todo el derecho de elegir su propio camino y con quien pasarlo el resto de sus días. Y ese pasaje de vida, podía ser lejos de él.

Levi a ciencia cierta no sabía actualmente los sentimientos de Hanji, siempre se había caracterizado por no suponerlos; prefería tener con claridad qué pensaban y sentían las personas y ella no era la excepción, por lo que siempre preguntaba cuando la curiosidad invadía su ser. Pero tenía miedo de preguntar, una parte de él tenía miedo de hacerlo y encontrarse con la dura realidad que sus sentimientos no fusen correspondidos.

Y la otra parte sabía que a diferencia de los demás, cuando algo generaba malestar para la castaña, generalmente ella tenía la tendencia a negar sus sentimientos y sus verdaderos pensamientos acerca del asunto. Él sabía que ese mecanismo fue una de las maneras que aprendió para sobrevivir al caos durante su lucha con los titanes y nunca la culpó por ello, él también tenía su propio mecanismo de defensa para cuando algo lastimaba su corazón; después de todo, no eran objetos sino humanos.

Había entendido desde que se dijo a sí mismo, "_ella me gusta más que amiga_" que quizá ella eligiera un camino distinto al suyo. Hanji no era la clase de chica que hablaba de enamoramientos, muchachos con los que tomó una copa de vino o alguna experiencia sexual salvaje; a diferencia de las mujeres que Levi había conocido. Ella siempre se había destacado de ser más solitaria de lo que se mostraba, inclusive no tan sonriente en la realidad a pesar de que trataba de hacerlo al estar rodeada de personas, con tal de no causar malestar ni generar fricciones al tratar de explicar sus teorías y realizar su trabajo de investigación con los titanes.

Levi al igual que todos, pensó al conocerla que era algo rara, sintiéndose fastidiado hasta por su voz en todos los sentidos. Al inicio no podía ni verla, al pensar que era un desperdicio de mujer, al considerarla como poco atractiva al creer que parecía más chico que chica y poco aseada para su gusto. Pensaba que era por gusto que no se bañaba tan seguido y que por eso todo el tiempo la veía con sus ropas sucias y el cabello en tal mal estado que en muchas ocasiones llegó a pensar que lo mejor para la pobre cabellera sería cortarla en su totalidad; tales cabellos merecían una mejor cabeza y una mujer que sí los cuidara como era debido.

Una noche, una de esas primeras en las que le tocó trabajar al lado de ella, Levi se vio el la penosa necesidad de entrar a la apestosa habitación dónde Hanji hacía todos sus apuntes y dónde guardaba todo aquello relacionado a la investigación de los titanes. Levi recordó, sosteniendo aún la mano de la castaña, como casi vomita al entrar a ese cuarto. Todo apestaba, había restos de comida, ropa sucia, hojas tiradas por todos lados y con un olor insoportable a carroña al mantener la ventana cerrada de la habitación.

En esos instantes que sostenía la mano de Hanji, estando junto a ella mientras ésta hablaba de quien sabe qué; sus pensamientos aún estaban en el pasado, cuando ella comenzó a hablar por primera vez con él acerca de los titanes durante más de dos horas. Tiempo que tuvo que estar de un lado para otro corriendo detrás del pelinegro, al huir de ella cuando tenía la oportunidad, a tal punto que en un par de veces, tomaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensional de la misma mujer como medio uso para la huída.

En ese tiempo no solo la consideraba fastidiosa, sino alguien inútil para la batalla; al creer estúpidamente que su personalidad torpe cuando abría la boca era igual cuando estaba en contra de los titanes. Pensamiento que cambió la primera vez que salió junto a ella, siendo inclusive liderado por la misma Hanji al ser una soldado de mayor estadía en el ejército.

Levi recordó, como ella sin necesidad de ayuda, pudo acabar y guiar a sus hombres a la matanza de muchos titanes; ganándose el respeto del pelinegro como una soldado al ayudar en más de una ocasión al exterminio de los gigantes en esa ocasión; así como haber sido el apoyo de más de un compañero. Ese día, pensó que quizá esa locura le ayudaba a ser alguien útil en la batalla; pero nunca se imaginó lo que vería en la noche, después del regreso de esa misión.

Hanji y su mejor amiga habían ido a esa misión, juntas como en ocasiones pasadas. Ese día cuando la castaña estaba atacando una de las zonas en las que había más titanes, tuvo que dejar a cargo a Moblit de un pequeño grupo, yéndose junto con Levi a luchar en contra de los titanes. Una vez regresado del campo, se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga así como la mayoría de sus miembros habían fallecido; siendo quemada como el resto de los muertos.

Esa noche, obligado por Erwin debió de quedarse otra noche en el cuarto de investigaciones de la castaña, para leer los informes de la misión; esa dónde Hana había fallecido. El soldado llegó sin previo aviso, entrando sin avisar como acostumbraba. Al entrar, pudo observar a la mujer leyendo uno de los libros que mantenía en el suelo, pasando las hojas como si estuviese mirando nada más por encima; como si deseara distraerse de lo que estuviese pensando. Estaba diferente, no hablaba, no lo fastidiaba al tratar de enseñarle las reglas de etiqueta que las personas debían de seguir; estaba extraña, como si no fuese ella esa noche, estaba triste.

Un "_hoy no hablaremos de titanes_" fue dicho por Hanji en un tono hostil, dirigiendo sus ojos al libro, mientras acariciaba las hojas con las yemas de sus dedos. Un "si deseas irte estás excusado por esta noche" siguió a las anteriores palabras, cerrando el libro miró a los ojos a Levi, dándoselo mientras decía "_tira esto en el camino, no lo necesito más_".

En ese momento, pudo comprender que ella no era de madera, y que al perder a alguien su corazón se iba endureciendo un poco más, cerrándose a los demás para no sentirse lastimada una vez más; alejando todo aquello que podría ser un arma que la heriría. No porque fuese mala, débil o idiota; simplemente estaba siendo más humana que nunca, buscando la mejor manera que pudo en momentos de desesperación encontrar para sobrevivir. Era eso simplemente, supervivencia.

En ese tiempo Hanji se había convertido en esa persona vengativa, llena de rabia y de tanta ira que sería irreconocible para aquellas personas que la conocen en la actualidad. Su corazón se endureció en esa ocasión tras la pérdida de su mejor amiga, y de los demás compañeros a causa de sus enemigos.

-Esa vez casi te mato… -susurró sumido en sus recuerdos, con un tono tan bajo que ni la misma Hanji quien estaba aún hablando acerca de lo repulsivo que le resultó el beso de Gibrán pudo escucharlo.

El ex soldado sabía que aunque era extraño, tener a una Hanji perdida y decaída no era nada bueno, no traía nada positivo y no quería volver a tener que forzar de nuevo una situación para sacarla de ese estado. No es que la considerara débil, para Levi; Hanji estaba siendo más humana que nunca al sentir como ella estaba sintiendo ese caos en el que todo soldado pasa al menos una vez en su vida, al ser presa del cansancio físico y sicológico.

Esa vez Hanji y Levi estaban entrenando, a pesar de que eran soldados, debían de mantener su estado físico; siendo normal practicar en parejas. Erwin quien era alguien intuitivo sabía que no era nada conveniente que sus dos mejores soldados no fuesen tan unidos como uña y carne, eso podría poner el peligro las misiones. Por lo que decidió poner como pareja de práctica a los que estaban siendo por el momento, los soldados problema.

Había sido apenas dos días de la muerte de la mejor amiga de Hanji, quien aún estaba afectada por la situación por más que aparentaba tranquilidad por fuera. El pelinegro había sido informado de la noticia la noche que visitó el cuarto y que recibió el libro, sabía lo que pasaba mas nunca abrió la boca; al menos hasta que comenzaron a practicar.

Hanji se culpaba a sí misma de no haber protegido a su amiga, era parte de su equipo y su muerte era su responsabilidad al haber planeado una estrategia que dejó vivo únicamente al pelinegro, Moblit y a ella. Erwin los puso a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano las emociones saldrían a flote y eso era lo que buscaba, necesitaba a toda costa que Hanji volviera a la normalidad.

Levi era el mejor soldado del cuerpo a cuerpo que el rubio comandante había encontrado, pero de las mujeres Hanji siempre llevaba la delantera, era fuerte; más que las mujeres promedio del ejército y era tan alta que aunque pareciera una desventaja, realmente ella sabía sacar provecho a ese tamaño; haciéndole difícil a su rival poder derribarla.

-Tonta… -dijo entre murmullos, girando sus ojos a una chica que aún seguía hablando sola – Tch –apretando su mano, mientras volvía a ese tiempo pasado en sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro conocía sus habilidades y detestaba ser quien se enfrentara a Hanji, reclamándole a más no poder a su comandante, expresándole que él no era quien debía de sacar lo loca de ella, que ella misma debía ser responsable de sí misma. En ese tiempo, su unión no era como actualmente, no se entendían, no se conocían y hasta cierto punto no se respetaban entre ellos; eran unos desconocidos. Pero Erwin sentía que juntos, eran una pareja casi invencible, los conocía y pensaba que si algún día trabajaban como uno; serían un dúo imparable; y no se equivocó.

Hanji no se movió de su lugar, aunque su mirada estaba en Levi, sus ojos veían algo diferente. Con cuchilla de madera en mano, comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al pelinegro, quien no tenía ninguna posición de defensa, botando el cuchillo de madera de práctica al no estar interesado por practicar.

La voz de Erwin se escuchaba a lo lejos quien reprendía a Levi por no estar siguiendo las normas. Como si hubiese sido un rayo lo que pasaba, la chica con una rapidez impresionante para su altura y peso; cambió de un caminar a dar unas zancadas enormes, botando al igual que su contrincante el cuchillo de madera; tirándose con todo su cuerpo contra el soldado.

Tirando al suelo a Levi, quien no había puesto resistencia al ver que su posición era tan descuidada que no implicaba algún daño, no hizo nada para detenerla. Tras pensar que Hanji llevaba únicamente un arma, se quedó recostado sobre el suelo; sorprendiéndose cuando ésta de un pronto a otro casó un puñal verdadero de su espalda, dispuesta a herir al chico mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas "_ni tu ni yo merecemos vivir_". Para sorpresa de Levi, ella no era tan débil y la posición que había tomado no había sido tan casual, realmente tenía sus piernas enrolladas, dificultándole el movimiento; facilitándole a la chica el poder herirlo.

Al notar que Hanji no estaba en sus sentidos, Erwin trató de acercarse, siendo insultado por Levi, quien insistía en que éste debía alejarse y dejarlo a cargo. Y eso trataba, quería soltarse.

Golpeando con su palma la nariz del soldado y haciéndola sangrar, se dispuso a patearla al haber bajado la guardia tras el golpe en su nariz. Al tratar de arrebatarle el cuchillo, Hanji con su cara ensangrentada golpeó su entre pierna, haciéndolo perder el aire.

Estaba perdida, es como si por un instante Hanji no era ella misma y Levi era para sus ojos el enemigo, un titán; la bestia que mataba a la humanidad. Estaba ausente, a tal punto que el gemido de dolor tras clavarle el puñal en el hombro al pelinegro no fue percibido por ella. Y él lo entendía en ese instante, al escuchar de la boca de ella sus palabras con furia y odio al llamarle "¡_maldito titán te mataré. Tú eres el enemigo con el que tengo que acabar!_" al combatir contra ella en el suelo. Pensando que por un momento, ella había perdido la razón.

La sangre corría por las manos de Hanji al estarle clavando el puñal fuertemente a su compañero, quien le insistía a Erwin que lo mejor era alejarse, al creer que si alteraban a la chica un poco más, podría hacer otra estupidez. Fue por ello que a como pudo, con su mano izquierda tomó el cuello de la mujer; con el fin de detenerla al estar desarmado.

Al ser horcada por Levi, como manera de defensa Hanji comenzó a girar el puñal para detenerlo lo más rápido posible. Pero su plan no funcionó como ella deseaba, a pesar de estar perdiendo mucha sangre, logró desmayarla antes que ésta comenzara a girar lo más que pudo el puñal; dejándola prácticamente muerta durante unos quince segundos. Siendo revivida por Erwin quien al verla caer, corrió a como pudo dándole masajes en su pecho y respiración con un aparato para traerla de vuelta.

Unos segundos después de haber despertado, Hanji parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, preguntando "¿dónde estoy?" como si no recordara lo que había hecho.

"Ese día te maté por unos segundos con tal de regresarte y me juré que nunca lo haría de nuevo" pensaba al ver lágrimas en el rostro de Hanji por una razón que desconocía.

–Entremos –dijo en voz alta.

-Hm… -caminando tomada de la mano del varón.

Entrando primero Levi quien aún tomaba de su mano, al observar que el cuarto en total oscuridad decidió soltar la mano de Hanji quien permaneció en su lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Tropezándose con cuanta cosa tenía en el suelo de su habitación en busca del candil.

-Mierda, esta mujer no conoce el orden… -tratando de llegar a dónde él sabía que había un candil –Tch…

Después de haberse caído un par de veces, pudo llegar finalmente a la mesa en la que Hanji siempre dejaba su candil, al trabajar en las noches como siempre lo hacía, en informes y leyendo antes de dormir uno de sus libros.

Encendiendo el aparato, al dirigirlo hacia dónde estaba la mujer, pudo notar que ésta no se había movido un solo milímetro y que aún estaba en shock por todo lo que sea que dijo. Palabras que no fueron escuchadas por el pelinegro al estar sumido en sus recuerdos.

Pensando en la manera para poder hacerla volver en sí, acercándose esta vez observando por dónde caminaba; pudo ver ropa tirada, libros y uno que otro informe en el suelo, así como unas maletas, desastre que el viento y ella misma habían creado.

Al estar a escasos unos dos metros delante de la castaña, con un tono más serio; Hanji dejó salir unas palabras.

-Estoy molesta…Pero también me siento cansada, triste y… -tocando su frente con su mano derecha, murmuró –No lo entiendo…

-Tranquilízate… -respondió Levi, tomando su mano –No todos los días puedes ser la Líder de grupo Hanji Zoe… -soltando su mano para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Colocando en el clavo cerca de la puerta el candil dónde se colocaba para tener mayor iluminación, escuchándose de fondo cómo aún estaban dando los últimos detalles para la boda; Levi quien estaba detrás de Hanji, una vez colocado el objeto muy cerca de ella, dijo.

-Apresúrate, dijiste que íbamos a esa fiesta; entonces…

-¡CALLA! –gritó la chica volteándose, mirándolo con ojos de rabia –Dije que te callaras y aún escucho tu voz…

Mirándola fijamente, al entender que quizá hablar iba a empeorara las cosas; decidió apoyarse sobre la pared, cruzando sus brazos la miró fijamente. Sin hacer nada más, manteniendo su pose y sus ojos fijados en los de Hanji, esperaba que ella misma a su manera, sacara esa rabia y todo aquello que sintiera en el momento.

-¡¿No vas a decir nada ahora!? –respondió con un tono sarcástico mientras apretaba sus puños –Crees que soy idiota, tú también lo crees ¿verdad? Porque sé muy bien que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije anteriormente. ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres!? –sollozando en sus últimas palabras entre gritos, dio un paso hacia adelante aún con su mirada de rabia fija en los ojos azules de su amigo.

Como si el aire le faltase de los pulmones, su respiración comenzó a dificultarse; el enojo la estaba consumiendo a tal punto que sus manos temblaban. Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, incrementándose la cantidad; conforme su respiración se intensificaba.

Estaba cansada y molesta, no sólo porque el trabajo que Erwin le había pedido había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, por culpa del clima y lo demás; permitiendo cuando mucho trasladar los materiales. Evitando construir las bases del criadero de aves así como el fuerte. Ella mejor que nadie, sabía lo prioritario y necesario que era elaborar ese plan a la mayor prontitud posible; la vida de soldados de élite corría peligro, sintiendo que sus problemas personales y la relación que estaba teniendo con Levi le estaba dificultando todo.

No es que pensara que el culpable fuese su amigo, al contrario; pensaba que era ella la que se estaba dejando consumir por el estilo de vida de Levi. Estilo de vida que no era de ella, comenzaba a sentir que estaba jugando a vivir en esa comarca, cuando realmente su casa, su vida y todo lo que conocía estaba dentro de las murallas; todo lo que era familiar para ella estaba en ese lugar.

Estaba confundida, porque ya no sabía qué quería ni qué sentía con claridad; mas sabía que no había tiempo para confusiones, no podía darse ese lujo.

-No puedo… -murmuró, bajando la cabeza –Tch, a diferencia tuya no puedo relajarme…

-¿Piensas que paso haciendo nada?

-¡NATURALMENTE! –caminando hacia él, hasta pegar su nariz contra la de él –Yo…Yo soy un soldado, no una mujer; no puedo jugar a ser profesora como tú… -mirándolo fijamente –Tú y tu apestosa vida…

-Con que eso piensas… -cambiando el temple.

-Te odio… -tomándolo del cuello, murmuró mientras su rostro de enojo cambiaba poco a poco por uno de dolor –Te…odio… -susurró, bajando su rostro a la altura del hombro de Levi.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no puedes relajarte? Me parece que te lamentas de la manera en que estás llevando tu vida.

-Calla, no eres nadie para decirme qué…

-Dijiste que era tu amigo, y como tal no te suavizaré las cosas para hacerte sentir mejor… -tocando suavemente la nuca, respondió.

-¡No…! -quitando de golpe la mano de Levi, mueve su rostro del hombro del pelinegro; mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos, responde –Calla, porque tú mejor que nadie sabe la vida de un soldado y sus consecuencias.

-Por eso es que puedo decirte, que no tiene sentido que…

-¡Dije que calles! –tomándolo de cuello con una mano, empujándolo contra la pared; grita de nuevo –¡Cierra la puta boca de una buena vez! ¡No quiero escuchar palabra alguna, ni de ti ni mucho menos de los demás que creen conocerme! No, no me conoces y menos ellos. ¡Como se atreven a hablar de mí, de besarme ese mocoso y de querer decirme cómo mierda debo de actuar! –tomándolo con su otra mano por el cuello –¡ESTOY CANSANDA DE TODOS! Estoy cansada, agotada….pero no puedo…. –decía entre lágrimas.

-Hanji…

-Debo cumplir, aún no puedo detenerme… -apretando más fuerte –Si me detengo, me sentiré culpable…. –golpeando nuevamente contra la pared a Levi, a quien mantenía ahorcando.

-Ha… -susurró, tras toser por la falta de oxígeno.

-Pero, pero si me relajo… ¿Qué clase de soldado le da la espalda a su equipo cuándo más lo necesita por deseos egoístas, por buscar….?

-Hanji, basta… -dijo mientras apretaba uno de sus puños. Lanzando hacia atrás su brazo como si fuese a tirar un golpe.

-¡CALLA! Dije que te calles… -apretando más fuertemente a Levi por el cuello, mientras lo golpeaba contra la pared –¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

Sin responder a los clamores de Hanji, Levi quien dejó que ésta se desahogara no imaginó que ella lo iba a sostener por tanto tiempo por su cuello ni con tanta fuerza, dejándolo pasar al inicio; dejándola gritar y hasta dejándose golpear un poco, pensó que quizá de esa manera ella iba a reaccionar; equivocándose gravemente de nuevo.

La falta de aire dejaba de ser algo cómodo y hasta soportable para el pelinegro, quien comenzaba a molestarse de las palabras de Hanji. Mientras estaba impulsando su brazo al escuchar a su amiga, pensaba "_ya estoy harto de esta mierda, no tengo tiempo para esto. Esta loca está a punto de matarme y ni se percata de eso_".

Golpeándola en su estómago fuertemente y sacándole todo el aire a la castaña inmediatamente, ésta pudo soltarlo de velozmente, cayendo prácticamente sobre él; haciéndolo caer de trasero contra la pared de la que estaba apoyándose.

-Mierda… -dijo Levi al notar que la golpeó más duro de lo que deseaba.

-Me dolió… -dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos –Ese golpe, me dolió… -apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro izquierdo de Levi.

-Disculpa…

-Hm… -con más lágrimas en sus mejillas, toma fuertemente los hombros de Levi, estando acostaba sobre él –Hmm…

Como si por medio del llanto pudiese quitar todo lo que estuviese sintiendo, el llanto de Hanji comenzó a ser más intenso y desgarrador. Agarrando con mayor fuerza los hombros de Levi, quien yacía en el suelo con sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, inerte sin decir una sola palabra con una mujer sobre su cuerpo quien lloraba con intensidad; Hanji dejó salir toda su furia y dolor por medio del llanto, al no poder resistir más y ser vencida por sus sentimientos.

Levi quien solo podía escucharla, decidió dejar que ella misma desahogara todo, con la esperanza que de una vez por todas; dejara de lado toda esa angustia que llevaba cargando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

En esos instantes, el escuchar el llanto desgarrador de Hanji lo hizo sentirse idiota e impotente, preguntándose "¿_por qué nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos_?" al notar por primera vez que el haber comenzado esa vida y esa relación con él, trajo un poco de confusión a la vida de la castaña, quien tenía todo dentro de las murallas y a quien conoció investigando; siendo una soldado científica encargada de la investigación de los titanes y todo lo que ella consideraba importante. Vida que no parecía querer dejar y que le traía felicidad.

Se sintió culpable y al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de desesperación, acerca de cómo en esos instantes no tenía idea de cómo consolarla, darle una opinión, un consejo y una solución; la verdad ni él mismo tenía idea de qué hacer. No sabía cómo responderle, y hasta se preguntó por unos segundos si tal vez sería mejor regresar a las murallas, quizá eso podría facilitar las cosas.

-Pero…La verdad es que…Siento paz en este lugar –susurró, mientras Hanji lloraba sobre su pecho.

Estaba dividido, quería que Hanji nunca se apartase de su lado, mas deseaba que ella siguiera siendo ella misma; exactamente cómo ella le dijo ese mismo día en la mañana cuando hablaron en esa misma habitación. No quería cambiarla, quería amarla; tenerla cerca y si pudiese, amanecer todos los día junto a ella. "¿_Pero cómo_?" se preguntaba, escuchando de fondo el llanto de la mujer, quien aún mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro. "_Quiero darle todo, pero sé que su vida está lejos… ¿Acaso debo renunciar_?" pensó al cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo que la estaba perdiendo sin siquiera haberla tenido cerca como algo más que una amiga.

El considerar siquiera la posibilidad de dejar de verla, lo hizo sentir desesperado, como si el aire le faltase de sus pulmones; exactamente como cuando ella sujetaba su cuello minutos atrás, como si se estuviese yendo aquello que le estaba dando esa sensación de "_ya lo tengo todo en la vida_".

Moviendo sus brazos lentamente al sentir que quizá esta sería la última oportunidad que iba a tenerla tan cerca, desplazó poco a poco sus manos en busca de un abrazo. Rosando levemente con sus yemas, el cuerpo de Hanji; desde su espalda con una de sus manos y con la otra desde el cuello.

Sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, pudo escuchar como cada vez que apretaba más fuertemente, el llanto de Hanji se iba reduciendo; a tal punto que éste se hizo imperceptible para su oído, escuchándose únicamente el sonido de afuera de las personas y la práctica de los músicos antes de la ceremonia.

Quedándose quietos con sus cuerpos uno junto al otro por una media hora, sintiendo la respiración del otro; ambos pudieron calmar sus corazones y su alma al menos por un momento. Hanji, quien aún gimoteaba levemente; soltó los hombros del pelinegro suavemente, posando una de sus manos en la cabellera de un Levi quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con lentitud; como si deseara que ese momento no se acabara, al tenerla tan cerca suyo.

-Disculpa… -susurró Hanji con una voz rasposa -Realmente hoy te la puse difícil…

-Me debes una gran cena…

-Jaja… -jugueteando con el cabello de Levi –No te odio…

-Tienes celos porque tú no puedes tener una casa en las montañas, eso es todo –respondió de forma burlona.

-Jaja, malvado…Ya verás, construiré una y no serás invitado -moviendo su cabeza un poco más arriba del hombro del pelinegro –Tendrás que pedir audiencia…

-Mientras no sea cerca de la mía, puedes vivir en esta comarca; cuatro ojos… -respondió tocando la parte trasera del cuello con su mano derecha.

-Eso da cosquillas… -susurró –¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

-Aquella vez dijiste que eso te tranquilizaba –continuando con el masaje en el cuello.

-Con que lo recuerdas…

-Aunque no lo creas, escucho lo que dices…Excepto cuando…

-Son temas relacionados a las investigaciones… -dijo un poco molesta, interrumpiéndolo.

-Hablas demasiado.

-Y tú escuchas poco…En pocas palabras, escuchas como un 1% de mis palabras.

-Es extraño que hables de ti misma, Hanji; eso es todo.

-Jaja –respondió mientras colocaba su rostro más cerca del cuello de Levi –No es como que tenga mucho que decir, de todas formas; además tú tampoco hablas mucho.

-No es como que tenga mucho que decir…

-No es justo… -jalando un poco el cabello del pelinegro.

-Oye, no te pases; si sigues fastidiándome te daré un golpe.

-Eso es grosero…

-Jalar el cabello de otros también lo es, cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Jaja…Ya decía yo, por qué no habías dicho un insulto.

-Hanji…

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué te refieres con "_no es justo_"?

-Ah, con que eso llamó tu atención…

-Habla, mierda.

-Es simple… ¿Cuántas veces me has visto llorar, Levi?

-Demasiadas para mi gusto. ¿Y qué con eso? Eres una llorona de mierda, el día que no te vea llorar al menos una vez: comenzaré a preocuparme.

-Ah, y dime algo; entonces… ¿Cuántas veces te he visto llorar?

-Ninguna… -susurró, apretando un poco el cuello ante su respuesta.

Era cierto, en todo lo que llevaban como compañeros de equipo, amigos y ahora mejores amigos; no había ni una sola vez que Hanji hubiese visto lágrimas en los ojos de Levi. Ella sabía que él siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos para sus subordinados, y que la facetas que había conocido de él, eran más de las que muchos habían podido observar. Mas nunca había visto en sus ojos lágrimas, haciéndola sentir que aún él no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para mostrarle esa faceta tan personal; aquella en la que te vuelves completamente vulnerable y que sólo muestra a aquellos en los que confías.

-No confías en mi, ¿verdad? –dijo un poco triste –Erwin es el único que te ha visto llorar…

-Tch, bastardo; le dije que cerrara la puta boca.

-Nunca me dijo el porqué lloraste, ¿por qué fue entonces?

- No importa...

-Anda, dímelo ¿acaso no somos amigos?

-Deja de fastidiar –respondió un poco molesto.

-Lo sabía… -murmuró.

-Deja de pensar estupideces, no te lo digo porque no quiero que te sientas mal, no porque no confíe en ti; idiota.

-Ah… -dijo en un tono triste.

Moviéndola bruscamente, colocándola frente a su rostro al sentirse molesto, al sentir que sus palabras no estaban siendo entendidas correctamente; tomó con su mano derecha la barbilla de Hanji. Mirándola fijamente bajo la luz del candil que permitía ver más de la mitad de su rostro, dijo.

-Escucha, y hazlo bien; porque no volveré a hablar de esto una segunda vez.

-No es necesario que te…

-Esa vez cuando el bastardo de Erwin pudo verme llorar, tú no podías verme; de hecho pensé que nunca podrías verme de nuevo.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú; idiota. Estabas casi muerta, Hanji –acercándola a su rostro –En esos momentos, después de la misión del rey cuando trataron de matarte a ti y a Armin; pensé que morirías… Nunca te había visto tan herida en mi vida, tardaste meses en despertar… Yo… -dijo con su voz temblorosa.

-Para… -abrazándolo –Con que fui yo quien te hizo llorar…

-No te estoy culpando, así que no te odies a ti misma…

-¿Es por eso que no deseabas decírmelo?

-Sí…

-Disculpa… -abrazándolo fuertemente con su rostro sobre el pecho del pelinegro, susurró entre lloriqueos –Perdón…

-Sabía que ibas a llorar si te lo contaba, tch; lloras por todo… -acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…

-Lo sé…

Alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Levi, limpiando las lágrimas con la manga del saco; Hanji limpiaba también un poco sus mocos; a vista de un pelinegro nada contento al ver tal escena.

-Te percatas que con lo que limpias tus asquerosidades es mi ropa, ¿verdad?

-Hm… -sacudiéndose la nariz.

-Tch, cerda…

-Es que… -restregando su nariz sobre la chaqueta –No respiro…Perdón…

-Eres de lo peor… -mirándola fijamente –Que asco…

-Jaja –terminando de sacudirse, se quita la ropa; tirándola a lo lejos –Terminé –sonriendo.

-Tch, al menos sonríes –acariciando su rostro.

-Levi... –sonrojándose, pone su rostro sobre el pecho de un Levi quien aún yacía tirado en el suelo –Te grité de maneras que nunca pensé que haría…

-Estás cansada, eso es todo.

-No quería hacerlo –apretando con sus manos a la altura de la cintura la ropa de Levi –Yo, no sé que me pasó…

-Déjalo así, cuando estés mejor hablamos…

-Hm… -abrazándolo.

Tomando una posición en la que Hanji se colocaba entre las piernas de Levi, con su rostro cerca del cuello del pelinegro y con sus manos rodeaba al chico. Su amigo con las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda masajeaba la cabeza de la castaña, abrazando con su mano derecha a la chica a la altura de la cintura.

-Se siente bien… -dijo sonriente.

-Hmm.

-Siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué eres el único que puede hacer desaparecer mi enojo con un abrazo?

-No lo entiendes? –murmuró, apretando contra su cuerpo a la castaña –Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes responder…

-¿Es porque hemos experimentado situaciones parecidas?

-Idiota, dudo que sea eso…

-No seas malvado, no me insultes… -replicó en un tono infantil –Deja de decirme así, me molesta… -apretándolo con sus brazos.

-Hanji, eso duele… -jalándola del cabello –Suelta.

-Deja de insultarme.

-Dije que me soltaras –jalándole un poco más la cabellera.

-Y yo que dejes de insultar… -apretando más duro.

-Tch, antes no te molestabas… -soltándola.

-Pero no quiero que me digas así hoy… -soltándolo al sentir que él lo había hecho.

-Ah, con que sólo es por el día de hoy –jugueteando con sus dedos en la espalda de la chica.

-Jaja, detente; sabes que soy sensible en esa parte… -comenzando a moverse como un gusano al sentir cosquillas, respondiendo entre risas.

-No –dibujándosele una leve sonrisa en su rostro al escucharla reír.

-Jaja, basta… -tratando de hacer lo mismo, al colocar sus dedos en la espalda de Levi.

-No funcionará, no tengo cosquillas en mi espalda, Hanji.

-No es justo… -dijo entre risas, tratando de buscarle algún punto sensible en sus brazos.

-No pierdas el tiempo… -sintiendo cómo Hanji rosaba sin darse cuenta su entrepierna al moverse por el cosquilleo.

-Levi, basta; jajaja –buscando cerca de su trasero.

-Ese es mi trasero, Hanji.

-Jaja, perdón; perdón –pasando sus manos a las piernas de Levi –¿Aquí? –aún meneándose por las cosquillas que sentía en las espalda –Jaja…

-No, no siento nada –sintiéndose un poco nervioso al sentir el rose por el movimiento de Hanji y el rose de la tela de su pantalón al estarse meneando de un lado hacia otro.

-¡Ah, ya sé! –tocando la parte de la nuca y un poco del cuello del chico, pudo sentir cómo este la lanzó levemente hacia atrás.

-Tch…

–Jaja, con que tu punto débil es dónde te encanta fastidiarme…

Al sentir los dedos en su cuello y nuca, toda la concentración que estaba comenzando a tener y la erección por el rose del cuerpo de Hanji, se perdió rápidamente al sentir como ésta jugueteaba con su cuello, metiendo un poco de sus uñas sin darse cuenta.

-Deja… -moviéndose –Oye… -haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás –Hanji, cuando siento cosquillas, mis manos no se controlan, puedo golpearte sin querer…

-No, jaja; ahora es mi turno. Además mis reflejos son muy buenos –respondió sonriente, encaramándose sobre el chico de tal forma en la que estuviese sobre él.

-Oye…

-¿Qué? –mirándolo sorprendida –¿Pasa algo?

-No notas lo que acabas de hacer, ¿verdad? –jalándole el cabello.

-¿Eh? –mirando a todos lados –Ahora qué hice?

-Bájate…

-Ah… -moviéndose, aún sin entender qué pasaba –¿Levi, te lastimé? ¿Te golpee alguna parte? –sentándose en el suelo –Acaso te lastimé la entrepierna con mi rodilla.

-No… -mirándola seriamente.

-Luces…molesto…

-No lo estoy, pero me molesta lo descuidada y egoísta que eres.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de…?

-Déjame adivinar, ¿amigo? –tomándola de la nuca, interrumpe las palabras de Hanji –¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?

-Ah…

-Uno que comienza a cansarse de juegos, y de tu digamos "ingenuidad" para no llamar estupidez…

-¿De qué hablas? –respondió confundida.

-Tch, de eso mismo hablo… -soltándola –Dejémoslo así el día de hoy, Hanji…

-Eso es grosero, no me dices nada; yo solo quería ser amable…

-Si quieres ser amable, quiero tres botellas de vino para la próxima visita.

-Jaja, si sigo trayendo tanto vino, pensarán que estoy vendiendo de contrabando; jaja –abrazándolo, coloca su nariz sobre la mejilla izquierda de Levi.

-Y que no se te olvide…

-Ya sé, ya sé; las manzanas y tus queridos libros… -haciendo movimientos circulares con su nariz en la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Me haces cosquillas…

-Ah, con que eres sensible en la parte superior más que en la inferior…

-No realmente…

-¿Hm, tienes cosquillas en los pies?

-"_Como me lo imaginé, es más estúpida de lo que pensé_" –pensó –Como digas… -respondió entre susurros, tomándola lentamente con sus brazos; acercándola como la tenía antes.

Quitando sus manos del cuello de su amigo al sentir cómo éste la abrazaba, Hanji decidió acurrucarse con el cuerpo de lado, sobre el pecho de Levi. Dejando de fastidiarlo y dejándose abrazar.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Sí, se siente bien –respondió cerrando sus ojos –Gracias Levi, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien, eres…

-No lo digas, Hanji; por favor… -abrazándola más fuerte –Sólo quedémonos de ésta manera antes de ir a esa boda.

-Jaja, está bien…

El beso de Gibrán había molestado y desconcertado a Hanji de maneras que ella misma aún entendía. No era porque le gustó el beso, al contario; se sintió asqueada y decepcionada de haber tenido un primer beso tan patético, público y que la hubiera hecho quedar como una mujer que cualquiera podría llegar a besarla de la manera que éste quisiera y ella cayera derrumbada como una idiota.

Aún se sentía molesta consigo misma, por dejar que los demás se hicieran ideas erróneas de mil maneras de quien era ella. No sólo porque en la mañana le dieran entender que era una mujer cualquiera que necesitara acostarse con Levi para sentirse mujer, sino también se sentía dolida porque muchos de los hombres de confianza tenían esa imagen suya; haciéndoles pensar que podrían insultarla a como esto les diera la gana, a tal punto que la hizo el día de hoy perdiera un poco de autoridad sobre muchos de ellos.

-Ya verán que les dejaré claro quién soy… -murmuró jugando aún con la camisa de Levi.

Ciertamente Hanji era orgullosa, no le agradaba que pensaran que la debilidad era parte de su ser, y menos le agradaba la idea que sus hombres pensaran eso de ella. Estaba dispuesta a reparar su error, y darles a entender que ella era una líder de grupo no sólo por haber sido sobreviviente; sino porque su experiencia y conocimiento la respaldaban.

Su orgullo estaba herido, pero estaba dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido en cuanto a su investigación. Y a reparar cualquier daño hecho a sí misma y a Levi en esos momentos de crisis. Detestaba tener su vida en caos, y si estaba en sus manos; iba a arreglarla, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste el día de hoy. Desde lo que hiciste en la mañana y hasta ahora…

-Entiendo…Con que comienzas a volver…

-Sí, y no me perderé tan fácilmente, ya verás…

-Lo sé, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas; Hanji.

-Gracias…

-Testaruda, pero fuerte mentalmente hablando… Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.

-Jaja, malvado…

-¿Hubieras preferido que le pateara el culo a ese mocoso o a Jean? –dijo posando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica.

-Dudo que les hubieras pateado el culo únicamente, Levi.

-Sí, es cierto…

-Siempre se te pasa la mano.

-Tonterías –acariciando la mejilla de Hanji, respondió.

-Jaja…

Estaba tranquila, como si estar sobre sus brazos le estuviera otorgando eso que necesitaba para volver en sí. Como cuando un niño cae, siempre busca a su madre para consolarse; eso era lo que ella sentía que era Levi, ese ser en el que podía reposar su cabeza, llorar y expresar todas sus tristezas sin ser juzgada ni rechazada.

Cerrando sus ojos y respirando suavemente, pudo sentir cómo más que antes el pecho de Levi se sentía caliente, suave y cómo sus caricias le daban un placer que no había sentido en ocasiones anteriores. "¿_Qué es esto_?" se decía a sí misma escuchando las palpitaciones del varón al tener una de sus orejas sobre el pecho del pelinegro. "_Sus manos se sienten bien, más de lo que pensaba_" maquinó, sintiéndose nerviosa por primera vez. "¿_Acaso es normal sentirse así cuando tu amigo te abrasa? Me siento ansiosa…Pero, ¿por qué_?"

-No entiendo… -susurró, al pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

….

^^ Bueno, espero que este cap no les haya aburrido ^^ Esperen el siguiente.

Agradecer a ciertas personas que me han tratado muy bien XDDD (No están ordenadas por importancia porque cada una es especial ^^)

-Alkimista Aurum.

-Yai Ina Mustang.

-Dalhia Okazaki.

-Andrea Riffo.

-Caro Gaete.


End file.
